Solo Amigos
by Neiara28
Summary: Edward es popular,pertenece a la elite del instituto...Bella en cambio pertenece a la zona bas baja de el status social,los cerebritos.Edward tiene problemas con un trabajo Y bella se ofrece a ayudarlo por que son amigos.pero pasara algo que... T. Humanos
1. Cap 1 : Status

**Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa y nuestra musa Stephenie Meyer . La historia es 1000 mia .**

_**Capitulo 1: Status Social **_

**Bella Pov :**

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan… bueno, veo que eso deja atónito a cualquiera, así que para abreviar todo el mundo me llama de dos maneras:

Para mi escaso círculo de amigos soy Bella.

Para la elite del instituto suelo ser cerebrito.

Bueno, esto parece haber cocido desprevenido a cualquiera (de nuevo).

Tengo 18 años recién cumplidos, en el instituto nunca he destacado por ser popular, si no mas bien he destacado entre el grupo de los, llamados por la elite, cerebritos. Lo cual, para ellos es ser inferior.

A mi realmente me da igual estar catalogada en este grupo desde que entre en este instituto y comencé a despuntar en literatura , realmente me gusta estar catalogada ahí , por que conoces a gente maravillosa que se convierten en amigos tuyos sin importar si perteneces a un grupo o a otro o si no te arreglas a la ultima moda , si perteneces a un status social o a otro … básicamente , son tus amigos por lo que eres tu como persona , no por las apariencias .

Para que entendáis un poco la escala social de este instituto lo resumiré en dos puntos:

ELITE: Ellos se hacen llamar así mismos también la realeza. Tienen como único objetivo en esta etapa el dedicarse a catalogar a la gente de su entorno. Si son lo suficientemente molones pasan a pertenecer a su selecto grupo. Dentro de este grupo están las animadoras, los deportistas, las fans de la moda y todo aquel que tenga el estilo que ellos exigen para poder pertenecer a su status y pasar la etapa del instituto entre fiestas, partidos, competiciones deportivas o entrenamientos con pompones.

Cerebritos: Aquí estamos englobados los demás, o sea, el resto del instituto. Los listos, los que destaquen en alguna asignatura inmediatamente entra a formar parte de este grupo (lo se, a mi me paso). Así que creo que no me hará falta explicar quienes somos los que engoblamos este grupo.

Durante todo el año solemos ser sencillamente ignorados, algunos de nosotros incluso sufrimos alguna que otra humillación, pero por lo general simplemente somos invisibles a sus ojos… hasta los exámenes finales.

Para desgracia nuestra, los de la Elite acuden en masa a darnos el brasa para que los ayudemos a aprobar sus exámenes, prometiéndonos el oro y la aceptación en su círculo social… durante un tiempo, que por lo general no suele pasar de la semana.

Yo no suelo ayudar, gracias al cielo tampoco me lo piden, así que me puedo centrar tranquilamente en mis cosas. Lo bonito de estudiar durante el año es que cuando llegan estas fechas ando supe relajada, y mas este año que ya acaba todo esto. En tres semanas podré decir: Adiós Instituto… Hola vida universitaria. Axial que ahora estoy en la biblioteca, cubriendo mi turno de trabajo y leyendo uno de mis clásicos favoritos. La vida era tranquila y…

Hola, ¿Eres Isabella Swan? – Preguntó aquella voz musical y aterciopelada.

Conocía de sobra aquella voz, pero que la conociera no implicaba que no se me pusiera el corazón a mil.

Me volví hacia la dirección de donde procedía y mis ojos se chocaron de pronto con otros de color verde esmeralda, el verde más bonito que jamás había visto. Creo que nunca dejare de impresionarme al ver esos ojos que expresaban tantas cosas con solo una mirada.

Hola, ¿Necesitas algún libro? – Le pregunté con todo el aplomo del que disponía al capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto. Edward Cullen.

Edward me miro con curiosidad, luego sonrió.

No, necesito hablar un momento contigo si es posible. – Me respondió sin dilación.

Bueno, siento tener que decirte que estamos en una biblioteca, con lo cual aquí va a ser un poco difícil mantener una conversación sin turbar la tranquilidad de aquellos que quieren estudiar tranquilos. –

Edward puso cara de pocos amigos… yo puse cara de pocos amigos… Y comenzamos a reírnos:

Dios, me ha encantado verte la cara Edward - sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

Muy graciosa, mira como me parto de la risa. – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un kleenex y secándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Dime, ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunte una vez que se paso el ataque de risa. - ¿Que hace un miembro de la elite en esta humilde biblioteca llena de cerebritos? -

Vine a hacer tiempo aquí hasta que Alice termine en clase así os llevo a las dos a casa. Dime, ¿Que estas leyendo? – me pregunto mirando la tapa del libro. – Cumbres Borrascosas, fantástico libro. – Opino.

Si, creo que es de los pocos clásicos que no me importa leerme una y otra vez, desde luego fue un acierto que me recomendaras esta novela, me encanta .-

Hz…. No lo digas muy en alto, que los de la elite tenemos prohibido leer libros XD. – Comenzó de nuevo a Reiser con las lágrimas saltadas.

Usted perdone su majestad… ¿Como me uso yo, una cerebrito, a dirigirme a usted con un libro? – Continúe lo mas treatal que me permitía esta actuación.

NADA…. No quiero oír sus excusas, estas condenada a… ir de compras con mi hermanita. - Sentencio golpeando ligeramente la tapa de un libro con su mano, como si fuera un juez dictando sentencia.

Muy buena Edward. – Dije ya con las lágrimas saltadas.

Lo procuro XD –

Nos quedamos un rato mas hablando de nuestras cosas.

Luego pensé que era muy teste que, por culpa de 4 gatos, mi amigo Edward y yo tuviéramos que ocultar nuestra amistad. El muchas veces quiso decir que éramos amigos cuando alguno de la elite venia a molestarme con sus bromas pesadas. Pero yo lo paraba… podía aguantarlo por mi… por que esa gente me daba igual, Pero no podría soportar que torturaran a Edward o Alice por que ellos mantengan una amistad conmigo.

Axial que tenia que llevar como podía aquello, ya que para colmo de males estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward… desde que tengo uso de razón.

Pero él no me veía de esa manera me vería siempre como Bella, su amiga la que nunca se le tiro al cuello durante los 3 años que ha durado el instituto… y la que jamás en su vida se le había insinuado.

Alice muchas veces me ha animado a que le revelara a Edward cuales eran mis sentimientos. Ya que había veces que ocurrían cosas… como oírle hablar de la chica de turno con la que había tenido una cita, otra a la cual casi le hace querer tener relaciones sexuales… y las contaba sin cortarse un pelo.

La confianza a veces daba asco y alguna vez he deseado ser alguna de esas aventuras esporádicas que el tiene con otras chicas. Pero luego me arrepiento. Me conozco, soy una chica que desea enamorarse y ser correspondida… no ser la aventura de cama de una noche de mi mejor amigo… por mucho que lo ame.

Viendo que estos pensamientos me están empezando a desmoralizar decido concentrarme en otra cosa, entonces me fije en que Edward había sacado los apuntes de literatura.

¿Como vas con el trabajo de literatura? –

Pues lo llevo mal la verdad, ando atascado por culpa de los entrenamientos, te juro que hay veces que me entran ganas de dejar el equipo.- y comenzó a ponerse morado. – Menos mal que ya hemos terminado la temporada. –

Tranquilízate, a ver si ahora te va a dar un ataque… a ver, ¿Como de avanzado lo llevas?-

Me dio la hoja donde tenia el esquema del trabajo… y me horrorice al ver que no había avanzado apenas.

Edward, vas muy retrasado. –

Lo se, joder con el partido de la final. Lo ganamos, pero me puede costar la graduación. – Dijo cabizbajo.

No si yo podía evitarlo.

Nunca había ayudado a nadie de la elite en algún examen final sobre literatura o ha completar algún trabajo de final de curso. Pero Edward era mi amigo y no lo iba a dejar tirado.

Edward, ¿Seria posible que renunciaras durante una semana de tus salidas nocturnas? –

Edward me miro confundido:

Ehhh, si, ¿Por? – Pregunto un poco perdido.

Es obvio, voy a ayudarte. – Dije decidida.

Edward me miro atónito… para luego dedicarme una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

¿De verdad?.. o sea… ¿Me vas ayudar?- Pregunto sin podérselo creer.

Pues claro que si, no te voy a dejar sin ir a la facultad por mi odio a los de tu clase. Tu eres mi amigo y no te dejare que te agobies estando tan cerca los dos de graduarnos .-

En aquel momento, y sin casi haberme dado cuenta, estaba danzando con él por la biblioteca.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, me has salvado la vida. – Sonreía.

De nada, ya me puedes hacer un buen regalo después de esto chaval, te voy a salvar el culo.- Dije con suficiencia.

¿Cuando empezamos? – Me pregunto expectante.

Esta misma noche, como me quedo a dormir allí toda la semana hasta que Charlie vuelva de su viaje, me Serra mas fácil ayudarte. –

Me miro con cara triste:

Pero esta noche tenia una cita y….-

No le deje continuar.

¿Quieres graduarte? – Debía darle a entender que, si iba ayudarlo, tenía que ser con mis normas.

Claro que si. – Respondió sin dudar.

Le mire muy seriamente:

Entonces tendrás que cancelar durante esta semana tu vida social chaval. Sin sacrificio no hay victoria. – Enuncie solemnemente.

Este bien, cancelare toda la agenda para el resto de la semana. – Me hizo una mueca triste.

No Edward, eso no sirve conmigo, así que ve cancelando la cita. – En ese momento mire el reloj. – Ufff..., al fin, hora de cerrar.-

Vale, te espero en el aparcamiento, hasta ahora Bella. –

Lo observe alejarse, me dolía negarle algo, pero si quería que aprobara, debía esforzarse. Se que el sueño de Edward es ser medico. Y todas las asignaturas que implicaban que tuvieras opciones la tenia aprobada y con nota. Pero literatura la había elegido por algún extraño motivo… y por causa de ello podía no graduarse si no entregaba ese trabajo.

No podía permitirlo. Si estaba en mi mano no le negaría mi ayuda .

Lo que no sabia que es que este pequeño acto de altruismo iba a cambiar muchas cosas de un modo irremediable.


	2. Cap 2 : Creia que eramos amigos

Hola holaaaaa:

Aquí llego con el segundo cap de esta historia. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic… vamos, la primera vez que escribo algo que fuera a publicar, ya que realmente a mi se me da mejor dibujar la verdad.

Pero después de pensármelo y que una amiga me animara he decidió seguir con esta historia.

Así que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, ya que al ser la primera vez no se como de bien o mal lo estaré haciendo.

Por ultimo decir que si alguien esta interesado en que les realice algún dibujo sobre sus fics de Twi Light solo debe ponerse en contacto conmigo a través del Mail: 

Para que podáis ver algunos de mis trabajos esta es la dirección de mi galería virtual: cindel23./

Y ya sin más demora, aquí os traigo el cap 2 :

**Capitulo 2 : Creía que éramos amigos …**

Entre apresuradamente en la habitación de invitados que tenia asignada en casa de los Cullen .

Daba gracias a Dios en ese momento por que Alice hubiera quedado con Jasper esa noche , si no me habría acribillado a preguntas para las cuales no tenía ni la más remota respuesta .

¡¿ Pero que demonios había pasado ?!

Lentamente , aun sujetándome con las manos el bluson abierto de mi pijama , fui hasta el baño … y con cierto temor me puse delante del espejo .

Ahí estaba la prueba de que lo que había ocurrido no había sido una de mis ensoñaciones .

Unas ligeras marcas comenzaban a formarse en mi cuello . Mis labios estaban hichados y rojos por los besos recibidos y vi con más claridad como aquellas marcas se extendían hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos .

Me senté en el retrete y me termine de abrochar la blusa del pijama … intentando dilucidar que era lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos en el cuarto de Edward . ¿ Como diablos habíamos acabado de esa manera ?

**Flashbacks :**

UUUUFFFFFF no me puedo creer que hayamos avanzado tanto en el ensayo , a este paso para mañana estará listo . – Sonreí a Edward .

Será por que esta tarde , antes de que tú llegaras , me puse a adelantar el trabajo para que así no tener que estar muy atascado con esto . – Dijo con autosuficiencia .

Eso es ética laboral … un miembro de la elite esta desarrollando ética laboral .- Le pique un poco .

Shhhhh . – Dijo llevándose uno de sus dedos .- Que no se vayan a enterar o me expulsaran XD . –

Comenzamos a reírnos , como siempre hacemos cuando hablamos del estupido status social del instituto , ese que hace que no podamos mostrar nuestra amistad en público … Incluso alguna vana posibilidad de poder declararle mis sentimientos a Edward .

En el ultimo mes no había dejado de darle vueltas al hecho de declárale mi amor a Edward … Pero luego lo veía con sus compañías esporádicas … sus compañeras de cama por una noche y me preguntaba que sentido tenia decírselo si cabía la grañidísima posibilidad de que acabara siendo una de ellas .

Edward tenía muchas cosas buenas … pero en lo relativo al amor la tenia un lema : Tiratelas sin complicaciones .

Era muy triste lo cínico que podía llegar a ser en temas amorosos . Y realmente no creía que algo de eso fuera a cambiar si me declaraba … si yo podría marcar la diferencia en él .

¿ En que piensas ? –

La pregunta me saco de mis ensoñaciones . Lo mire y vi sus ojos verdes fijos en mi .

Pensaba en que dentro de un mes no volveremos a vernos en mucho tiempo . Tú te marchas a Yale y yo a Dartmouth y la idea me pone un poco triste la verdad . – Fui lo más sincera que pude sin tener que recurrir a la mentira . Por que soy pésima mintiendo , me pillan enseguida . – Cuando ya no nos separen las clases sociales dentro del instituto nos separaran miles de Km. . –

Edward solo me observaba , parecía como si no le hubiera dado muchas vueltas al hecho de que el estaría en Yale y que yo me marcharía a Inglaterra , no solo para seguir mis estudios allí , si no para intentar olvidar al único amor de mi vida que para colmo no me veía mas que como su amiga .

Por lo pensativo y serio que se había quedado me dí cuenta de que él no había pensado mucho en el tema de la distancia , y había sido justo ahora , cuando yo lo había sacado , cuan reales eran las palabras que le había dicho . Me dio tanta pena que puse una mano en su hombro e intente ofrecerle un consuelo .

Pero podemos seguir en contacto por teléfono , por mail e incluso tú podrías venir a Inglaterra y yo ir a visitarte a Yale . Que estemos lejos no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos . Algunas cosas cambiaran . – Puse mi mano en su corazón .- Pero nuestra amistad es de las que duraran siempre , por mucha distancia que nos separe . ¿ No crees ? . – Tuve que fingir una sonrisa conciliadora , no podía soportar verlo así de serio .

El se limito a tomar mi mano y seguir observándome … y aquello hizo que me pusiera nerviosa . Jamás , en los 9 años que hacia que conocía a Edward , me había mirado de esa manera .

Apretó mas mi mano entre la suya .

No había pensado en eso la verdad Bella , pero cuanta razón tienen tus palabras en estos momentos . – Dijo con voz ronca .

Pero si te lo vas a pasar bomba en Yale , ya me parece ver como te vas de fiesta en fiesta buscando nuevas aventuras nocturnas . – Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor en aquel momento pensando en aquello . En la realidad que conllevaban esas palabras . Al menos esta vez no seria testigo de esos hechos , solo quedara en lo que él me contara en sus mails o por teléfono . – Además , quien sabe si sea en Inglaterra donde yo encuentre al hombre de mi vida y te narre mis aventuras amorosas , además de … - Y en ese momento fui repentinamente silenciada por sus labios .

De repente me encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación , con Edward besándome de una manera casi salvaje .

Pensé que mi primer beso con él seria gentil y dulce … en algún lugar romántico y después de que él me dijera que no podía vivir sin mí . Una de mis muchas fantasías con él que jamás se verían cumplidas .

Pero aquello no tenia nada de gentil o dulce . Podía percibir … ¿ Pasión ? , ¿ Desesperación ?

No podía pensar con claridad , su lengua luchaba por entrar más profundamente en mi boca y , en vista del salvaje asalto , decidí sacar la mía a su encuentro para así permitirle profundizar más en el beso .

Nuestras lenguas jugaban con frenesí , explorando cada diminuto rincón de nuestras bocas y juntándonos como si aquella fuera la única manera de retenernos lo mas juntos posibles .

Mis piernas no aguantarían sostenerme mucho tiempo más de pie . Y como si Edward hubiera adivinado que no aguantaría mas en esa posición , puso sus manos en mis nalgas y me levanto para que yo pudiera enredar mis piernas en su cintura . Hizo un hueco con una de las manos que libero de mi nalga e retiro con celeridad los libros del escritorio , me sujeto con más firmeza mientras me sentaba en la mesa .

Después de explorar mi boca , decidió seguir por el cuello , lamiendo y besándolo con una adoración que jamás me habría imaginado en él .

Yo no podía hablar , estaba demasiado perdida en aquellas nuevas sensaciones . Su boca recorriendo mi oreja , mi cuello , mi barbilla , mis labios con una lentitud torturadora , ya que parecía que aquello era tan nuevo para él como para mí .

Y en aquel instante sus manos comenzaron a cobrar vida .

Con la derecha comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la blusa del pijama y acariciar mis pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba mi muslo , haciendo que me acercara más a él .

Entonces comenzó a moverla hacia mis braguitas , metiéndola dentro y comenzando a tocar el centro de mi femineidad y arrancando de mi garganta un suave gemido que rápidamente fue silenciado por su boca .

Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas por la excitación mientras la decencia por mi cuello y comenzaba a lamer el nacimiento de mis pechos .

¿ Donde estaban mis fuerzas ? , ¿ Por que me resultaba imposible hacer otra cosa que no fuera enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos y acariciar su espalda desnuda mientras él se dedicaba a explorarme ?

Entonces él levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus espectaculares y seductores ojos verdes , que en aquellos momentos estaban cegados por la pasión y el deseo .

Deliciosa . – Fue lo único que dijo , susurrado de la manera as erótica que había escuchado alguna vez .

Entonces , y sin saber aun de donde conseguí sacar las fuerzas , me separe de él y fui corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación .

Estaba tan confundida en esos momentos .

¿ Que había ocurrido ? , ¿ Por que me separe de él si lo único que mi cuerpo gritaba era que volviera a sus brazos y continuáramos con lo que él había iniciado ? .

Edward respirada con dificultad , al igual que yo misma .

Estaba sin la camisa , ni me había dado cuenta de que se la había quitado .

Y en aquel momento me abrumo todo lo que había hecho con él en aquellos minutos , y como la cobarde que soy , Salí corriendo de la habitación y me encere en la mía .

**Fin del Flashbacks –**

Como me había temido , no había pegado ojo en toda la noche , ya que mi maldito subconsciente estaba rememorando todos y cada uno de los detalles mas sensuales de aquella noche .

A la mañana siguiente , y tal y como me había imaginado , no fui capaz de mirar a Edward a los ojos . Sentía tantísimas vergüenza de haberme dejado llevar de aquella manera , demostrando mis sentimientos por él de una manera tan … específica . Aunque realmente no sabia de que me estaba culpando , por que fue él quien poco mas se abalanzo sobre mi … pero en honor a la verdad , yo colabore muy activamente en su asalto ´´ .

Creí que en el coche tendríamos alguna oportunidad de hablar , pero ya vi que aquello no iba a ser posible , ya que Edward no se había dignado a mírame durante el desayuno , no me había dirigido la palabra … ni yo me había atrevido a llevármelo a un rincón para discutir seriamente por que razón de repente se abalanza sobre mi y casi acabamos acostándonos juntos esa noche .

Al llegar al instituto fue la propia Alice la que me asalto , obviamente se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba en el mismo momento que se sentó en la mesa para desayunar .

¿ Que ha pasado Bella ? .- Me pregunto con su cara de duende torcida en un gesto de disgusto . – Sé que me estas ocultando algo y quiero saber lo que es .-

No podía contarle a Alice lo que había pasado . Se haría ilusiones , ya que una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo era que Edward y yo termináramos juntos .

Nada Alice , solo que esta mañana me había levantado con dolor de cabeza , no he descansado muy bien esta noche . – Debía reconocer que esta era sin dudas la mejor mentira que había contado en toda mi vida , lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que si mentía con palabras que se acercaran a la realidad de lo que ocurría , era muchísimo mas fácil engañar a los demás .

Alice se limito a mirarme .

Vale , si tu no me lo cuentas lo ara mi hermano , mis poderes psíquicos me dicen que esto tiene que ver con él .-

Mierda , se lo iba a preguntar a Edward …

Bueno , no creo que él tampoco le cuente nada , en primer lugar por que la cosa no llego tan lejos como para avergonzarse . Había simplemente habría sido un calentón , y dio la mala suerte de que en aquel momento era yo la que estaba cerca .

Le había encontrado una explicación … pero esa explicación dolía como si una garra me estrujara el corazón , impidiéndome respirar .

Eran las dos cuando empezó mi turno en la biblioteca .

Mirando mis apuntes me dí cuenta de una cosa . Edward se había dejado dentro parte de sus apuntes finales para el trabajo de literatura .

Mire el reloj , aun no habría entrado en el entrenamiento , así que podía alcanzarlo sin problemas .

Pedí a Ben que esperara cinco min. Más para relevarme .

Cuando llegue a la puerta de los vestuarios dio la casualidad de que él estaba saliendo de ellos .

- ¡¡ Edward !! – lo llame .

El se volvió y me miro muy fríamente , un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo .

¿ Que quieres de mi Swann ? – Pidió con el tono de voz mas frío que había oído en toda mi vida .

Perdona , es que te dejaste esto en mi bolso , pensé que te harían falta para el trabajo . – Extendí las hojas de cuaderno sueltas para que él las cojiera .

En aquel momento salieron del vestuario femenino las animadoras .

Mirad chicas , una cerebrito . – Dijo Tanya con tono despectivo .

Jajajajaja me pregunto que hará en nuestro territorio , aquí no deberías estar . – Dijo Lauren , otra de las chicas de la elite .- Y menos aun molestando al capitán . –

Las mire .

Solo vine a entregarle unos apuntes .- Me defendí , no me gustaba el tono de voz de aquellas chicas .

Edward se limito a quedarse allí mirando mi mano, fue Taya la que cojio los apuntes. Después miro a Edward .

¿ Te hacen falta , capitán ? – susurro en el oído de Edward mientras me miraba con desprecio .

No , puedes tiranos , ya no me hacen falta .- Su voz era muy fría , aquello no pintaba nada bien .

Tanya partió los apuntes delante de mi cara en trozos diminutos , acto seguido se puso delante de mí y me los tiro a la cara .

Te quiero ver fuera de aquí en 5 segundos , no se como has osado entrar aquí cerebrito , tendrás suerte de que no tomemos represalias contra ti . –

Las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en mis ojos , impidiéndome ver a Edward , el cual no se había inmutado por lo que esas chicas me estaban haciendo .

-Creí que éramos amigos .- susurre con pena en la voz . Ya no me importaba ocultar las apariencias para que Edward no tuvieras problemas en el instituto . Un amigo no dejaría que me pasara aquello .

Solo se limito a mirarme .

Vete de aquí , Swan , no eres bien recibida . – Sonrío y beso en mi cara a Tanya , la cual lo estaba disfrutando .

Y en aquel momento mi alma se partió en mil pedazos , pero tuve el coraje de salir de aquel sitio sin derramar ninguna lágrima .

Conseguí llegar al baño , encerrarme en uno de los retretes y echarme a llorar como si me hubieran partido por la mitad . Como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto .

En ese momento Alice entro en el baño , y maldita sea , reconoció mi llanto .

¡¡ Bella ? ¡¡ , Bella sal por favor ¡¡ - Me rogó .

Salí de mi escondite con la cara bañada en lágrimas . Ella me abrazo tiernamente y me brindaba palabras de consuelo .

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve así , contándole a Alice todo , solo que cuando fui a la biblioteca a buscar mis cosas allí estaba el pobre Ben esperándome . El y su novia Ángela , otra de mis amigas , se asustaron al ver como estaba en aquel momento .

Alice hablo por mí :

Chicos , me llevo a Bella a su casa . Ben , ¿ Seria posible que cubrieras el turno de Bella mañana en la biblioteca ? .- Le pregunto al chico .

Claro , sin problemas . – Asintió .

Me la llevo a casa con Jasper , por favor , no digáis nada a nadie de esto , ¿ Reacuerdo ? –

Ángela y Ben asintieron .

Me sorprendí , era la primera vez que escuchaba a Alice dar órdenes de una manera tan seria .

Jasper se mostró muy atento conmigo cuando me llevaban hasta casa .

Yo me había quedado en el coche mientras que Alice recogía todas mis cosas de la habitación de invitados , las metía en el maletero del coche de Jasper y nos poníamos rumbo a mi casa .

Ellos se quedaron conmigo esa noche , mientras me veían llorar y derrumbarme una y otra vez .


	3. Cap 3 : Y con estas palabras te dijo

Hola holaaaa de nuevo:

En primer lugar, MUCHAS GRACIIIIIIAAASSSS.

He tenido 10 preview en este segundo cap, lo cual me ha hecho mucha ilusión, ya que significa mucho para mi que 10 personas se estén molestando en leer esta primera historia.

En estos días puedo actualizar mas seguido por el tema de la inspiración, y me resulta fácil escribir, además de que dispongo de tiempo.

Es muy divertido la verdad, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, además me vienen mas ideas para futuros Fics, pero de momento me centrare en este a ver como sigue, por que aunque no lo creáis yo me sorprendo con lo que se me ocurre XD.

Bueno, que se me va la pinza, aquí os dejo el cap 3, Disfrutad :

_**Capitulo 3 : Y con estas palabras te digo hasta nunca …**_

Perdí la conciencia … después de las veces que había vuelto a llorar , las veces que perdí los nervios … Las veces que Alice o Jasper me abrazaban para ofrecerme consuelo . Hasta que bien entrada la madrugada el sueño acudió a mí y me permitió descansar … un descanso que no me proporciono olvido , que era lo que realmente buscaba …

Swann , Isabela Marie . – Dijo el director .

Al fin estaba allí , el DIA de mi graduación , recibiendo mi diploma , sin haberme caído a pesar de que todos mis compañeros pronosticaban lo contrario .

Volví a mi asiento y mire aquel papel , tan insignificante para algunos … tan validos para todos .

Para mi significaba mi salida al fin del instituto , el fin de ser una cerebrito , de mi alejamiento de la elite .

Del principio de mi vida .

Pero la nota triste la daba el hecho de que me alejaría de Alice y Jasper , me alejaba de mi padre , me alejaba de mis seres queridos . Pero como me dice mi padre : Ahora empieza tu vida .

Edward , como presidente de la clase y chico elegido por todos los de la elite y los profesores como responsable de dar el discurso de final de la ceremonia dio su discurso lacrimógeno sobre los buenos momentos , los buenos amigos y las experiencias que se han vivido y que nos acompañaran Allah donde fuéramos .

En mi caso solo me llevaba una cosa buena : Mi amistad con Alice y Jasper .

Y una muy mala : Haber perdido a Edward como amigo y como gran amor .

Y allí mismo concluyo el discurso , todos cogimos nuestros birretes y los lanzamos al aire celebrando que todo había terminado .

Y me sentí libre , me sentí dueña de mi destino , y con muchas ganas de vivir cosas buenas … creo que me merecía que me sucedieran cosas buenas .

Alice y Jasper vinieron a abrazarme .

¡!Bella , buaaaaaaa ¡¡ - Alice lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a mi . – No me puedo creer que hayamos conseguido sobrevivir al instituto . –

Yo comencé a reírme :

- Mujer tranquila . – La consolé .

- Alice , se te va a correr el maquillaje .- Observo Jasper .

Me asombre de ver lo rápido que se podía recomponer en el momento que notaba que su imagen estaba en peligro de cambiar a peor .

Entonces , tanto mis padres , el nuevo marido de mama y los padres de Edward y Alice se acercaron a felicitarnos .

Estuvimos un rato muy grande hablando de lo bonita que había sido la ceremonia , del discurso tan perfecto que había escrito Edward y que había conmovido a algunos profesores . En ese tema no opine por que realmente no preste demasiada atención a sus palabras .

Yo decidí ir a dar una ultima vuelta por la biblioteca , mi adorada biblioteca , la cual me había dado refugio durante dos años , trabajo cuando empecé a ahorrar para marcharme a Inglaterra , cuando me ocultaba del mundo para poder perderme en otro mas seguro … Uno en donde Edward y yo estábamos juntos y nada nos podría separar , aquel donde nuestro amor era posible y no tenia que ocultarlo al mundo . Aquel donde no era solo su amiga … era su amada .

Y tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no oí como alguien entraba en la biblioteca y se situaba a mi espalda .

- ¿ Así que aquí estarás hasta el ultimo momento no ? – Su voz seductora me sobresalto .

Me gire tan rápidamente que perdí mi sentido del equilibrio ( el cual ya de por si y en días normales era inexistente ) , pero por una vez tuve fortuna y conseguí sujetarme a la mesa mas cercana .

Lo mire :

- Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia . – Le conteste tan fríamente como pude , ya que su aroma me embriagaba . No podía pensar con claridad .

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda , paralizándome .

- ¿ Que quieres Edward ? . Susurre .

No oí como se acercaba a mi … no reaccione cuando me abrazo por detrás , solo era cociente de lo cerca que estaba su respiración de mi cara .

- ¿ Por que tuviste que hablar la otra noche de tu marcha ? –

La pregunta contenía un claro tono de reproche , como si me culpara de aquello .

Y entonces comenzó a lamer mi cuello con su lengua , aquello me dejo perpleja y parada en el sitio . Dios , no podía pensar mientras continuaba su recorrido por mi cuello .

Mientras jugaba a besarme el cuello bajo una de sus manos a mi falda y comenzó a acariciarme el muslo a trabes de la tela .

- ¿ Por que me haces esto ? – Fue lo único que pude preguntar mientras me giraba hacia él y continuaba con sus labios posados en mi cuello .

- Por lujuria , por no haberme dejado que siguiera la otra noche … - gruño en mi oído .

- ¿¿Y por eso me castigaste permitiendo que Tanya me humillara ?? – Intente zafarme de su fiero abrazo . – ¿ Es una rabieta Edward ? –

- Tanya ya recibió su merecido por aquello .-

Aquello me dejo descolocada .

Tan descolocada que no me di cuenta de que Edward había metido una de sus ansiosas manos debajo de mi jersey y comenzaba a acariciarme la espalda con suaves fricciones , haciendo que quedara totalmente aprisionada contra su fuerte pecho , mientras que con la otra seguía jugando debajo de mi falda .

Estaba perdiendo el control , estaba perdida … yo no podía … Umm .

Estaba tocando mi núcleo a través de la tela de las braguitas que llevaba , arrancando un gemidito de mis labios , el cual se apresuro a silenciar con los suyos en un beso feroz , más feroz que el de aquella noche fatídica en la cual note que todo había cambiado .

En un rápido movimiento note como me sujetaba por la cintura , haciéndome andar hacia la parte de atrás de la biblioteca . Acabe contra una pared , al lado había un escritorio . Acto seguido me levanto del suelo , me sentó en la mesa y con uno de sus brazos quito los libros que había encima de la misma .

Me tumbo en ella y el se coloco entre mis piernas mientras con celeridad me levantaba la falta y continuaba su exploración .

Yo solo podía gemir , mi cuerpo gritaba por él desde aquella noche de hace una semana .

Una semana alejada de él , una semana sin mirarme , sin dirigirme la palabra … sin mostrar sonrisa alguna .

Y ahora , por alguna extraña broma del destino estábamos en la parte trasera de la biblioteca , encima de una de las mesas , él acariciándome de aquella manera .

- Edward por favor … ¿ Por que me haces esto ? – Dije entre gemido y gemido .

No me contesto , se limito a seguir besando mi cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada . Pero una de las veces , cuando su lengua estaba llegando a mis labios de nuevo , solo me dijo :

- Siénteme , quiero oírte gemir para mi –

Me quede completamente desconcertada por aquello .

Lamia , chupaba y continuaba tratando con su boca cada parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba expuesta a sus avariciosos labios mientras levantaba mi jersey , seguido del sujetador , así podía acceder a mis pechos , a los cuales les comenzó a dar el mismo tratamiento que a mi piel .

Yo ya no sabia donde me hallaba , solo podía sentirlo a él , a mi Dios heleno , haciendo maravillas con mi cuerpo .

Entonces él se aparto de mí . Yo me quede desconcertada ante aquel inesperado movimiento . Como buenamente pude fije mis aturdidos ojos en él .

-Tanya tenía razón … esta enamorada de mí . – Expuso .

Yo me quede paralizada en el sitio , ¿ Que estaba diciendo ? , ¿ Q ue estaba pasando allí ?

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí , y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia .

¿ Por que me has hecho esto? , ¿ Por dos veces ? – Era más una exigencia que una pregunta .

Edward me miro .

-Tenía que cerciórame que no era cierto … que tú , entre todas … tú no podías haberte enamorado de mí .. cuando yo nunca te he dado pie para ello . – Sonaba como un reproche . – Dios mío Bella , eras mi mejor amiga , en la única en la que confiaba … y ha tenido que pasar esto . He tenido que … seducirte para averiguar la verdad – Expreso con un tono de victima .

Ya no podía mas … había oído burlas , había aguantado humillaciones , había escuchando y había ayudado si estaba en mi mano . Jamás le había pedido nada a cambio , solo deseaba mantener ese secreto en mi corazón , solo pedía en la vida que no me quitaran ese sentimiento .

Pero parecía que ni eso se me estaba permitido mantener .

Me levante de la mesa tan dignamente como pude , me arregle la ropa y solo me limite a mirarlo .

-Bella , te quiero como a una hermana .. pero yo … -

Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso .

-¡¡ no quiero oírte ¡! – Grite de repente .

La furia corría libremente en mi interior.

-Jamás en mi vida me habían hecho tanto daño como el que tú me acabas de causar … no una … si no dos veces y entre todas esas personas has sido tu , ¡¡Tuuuu ¡! Que sabias por el infierno que he pasado estos años . Y todo por el terror de que yo , Bella , la cerebrito , se había enamorado de ti . – La furia se expandía en mi pecho .- Siento que haya sido un maldito inconveniente para ti … tener que someter tu cuerpo de Dios griego a la tortura de acariciarme , de besarme cuando no querías … de susurrarme palabras seductoras para que así se demostrara tu teoría . ¿ Tu estas ofendido ? , ¿ Estas dolido ? . Pues sabes , me importa una mierda como te sientas Edward , por que ya lo habéis conseguido todos . La elite , tu amada Tanya , todos . – Y seguro que mi mirada lo debió dejar paralizado en el sitio .- Ya me habeis destruido . –

Edward intento abrazarme … como dándose cuenta de la crueldad que había cometido conmigo , por que por muchas sospechas que se puedan tener , nadie merece que se jueguen de esa manera con sus sentimientos . Yo levante la mano .

Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme , me has cambiado Edward , al fin he abierto los ojos y me doy cuenta de que debajo de esa apariencia de chico simpático eres un monstruo sin sentimientos . – Y sin saber como , sonreí .- Al menos ya no estaré cerca para que podáis seguir haciéndome daño . Disfruta de Yale Edward . Hasta nunca . -

Y con la dignidad que me quedaba , y con cierta satisfacción al verlo mirar al suelo , como si se diera cuenta de la magnitud de la atrocidad que había cometido , me marche de aquel sitio … Para siempre .

Bueno , este capitulo me ha quedado un poco cruel , lo se . Y encima un poco corto .

Bella esta sintiendo el sabor de la amargura , de la amistad traicionada y la verdad es que estoy sufriendo por ella cuando estoy escribiendo . Edward ha quedado como un verdadero monstruo por esto .

¿ Será capaz Bella de perdonarlo por esto ?

¿ Edward se acaba de dar cuenta de la atrocidad que ha cometido con su amiga ?

¿ Que ocurrirá ahora ?

Poco a poco se Irán resolviendo estas preguntas y muchas mas en sucesivos capítulos .

Para dudas , sugerencias , reclamaciones , amenazas de muerte o simplemente dejar vuestra opinión , escribirme un review .


	4. Cap 4 : La Nueva Bella

Hola holaaaaaa :

Aquí viene una nueva actualización de esta historia.

La verdad es que me he sorprendido del numero de reviews que he recibido del cap 3, me alegra de os este gustando tanto esta historia. Aunque de seguro que debe notarse que soy primeriza en esto y alguna que otra falta de ortografía o burradas varias se me puedan escapar.

Mucha gente me ha dicho que he sido un poco cruel al haber hecho que Edward humillara de esa forma tan cruel a Bella, pero os juro que era necesario para el planteamiento de la historia. Ahora mismo Edward ha quedado como un verdadero monstruo a los ojos de Bella, pero como entenderéis mas adelante, es necesario para el planteamiento de la historia.

Bueno, y ya, sin mas demora redoble de tambor Aquí viene el capitulo 4. Disfrutad

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sentía su aliento en mi piel…

… Sus caricias, esas caricias prefundas que me exploraban si pie

… Sentía su aliento y sus labios mezclándose en una danza frenética con los míos…

Solo el silencio era sustituido por los gemidos de ambos… Nuestras manos avariciosas explorándonos mutuamente.

… sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente…

-Tenía que cerciórame que no era cierto… que tú, entre todas… tú no podías haberte enamorado de mí... cuando yo nunca te he dado pie para ello. –

Y me desperté Jadeando en la oscuridad… Mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos de espanto.

¿Por que había soñado con aquello?

_**Capitulo 4: La nueva Bella **_

Me incorpore, sentándome en la cama e intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba sudada, como si me hubiera dedicado a correr durante horas y luego acostarme sin haberme duchado.

¿A que narices venia tener un sueño como aquel?

M e levante de la cama y me dirigí a las ventanas de mi habitación, con rapidez levante la persiana y deje entrar la suave luz del amanecer en mi habitación.

La brisa matutina me despejaba. Me relajaba la paz de aquel sitio.

Adoraba New Hampshire. Nueva Inglaterra es preciosa en primavera.

Y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a rememorar el pasado.

Después de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, la única persona con la que hable fue con Alice.

Como suele ocurrir, al contarle la historia a tu mejor amiga que además resulta ser la hermana del monstruo que yo creía mi amigo… bueno digamos que deseo destripar a Edward . Pero se lo impedi , no queria saber nada mas de él , y si queria olvidar lo ocurrido , esa conversación no saldria de sus labios jamas .

Tambien recorde que esa noche no llore .

Lo recuerdo con claridad , por que incluso a mi me soprendio este hecho . No derrame ninguna lagrima , no monte ninguna escena delante de Alice ni Jasper . Y eso creo que fue lo que mas asusto a Alice y Jasper , el hecho de que no estuviera a lagrima viva aquella noche .

Luego le encontre una explicación a aquel extraño hecho .

Estaba de vacaciones en California con mi madre y Phil . Estaba hablando con mi madre sobre lo mucho que los iba a hechar de menos a ella , a Phil y a papa cuando estuviera en New Hampshine . Y entonces , y sin saber como salio el tema , le oi decir a mi madre :

- Bella , según mi experiencia en la vida , tenemos designado un determinado numero de lagrimas para cada persona , después creo que no se llora mas por que se han agotado . .. –

Y ahí halle mi explicación a lo sucedido un mes antes , el por que no habia llorado por Edward .

Las lagrimas que tenia asignadas para él se habian acabado .

Esa sencilla frase lo resumia todo . Con esa frase terminaron para siempre de fluir en mi cabeza y en mi corazon todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que tenia de Edward .

Con un suspiro, coji mis cosas para ir a la ducha. Al salir a la zona común de las habitaciones alguien me saludo.

- Buenos días Bella. – Me saludo Kate Delani. Una de mis compañeras de cuarto.

- Buenos días Kate. – Sonreí mas animada. Podía sentir que la pesadilla se desvanecía de mi cabeza.

En aquel momento salio Alice del baño con el pelo mojado.

- Buenos días chicas. – Saludo con entusiasmo.

Hola Alice, muy buenos días. –

Alice me miro.

- Vaya, me parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche.-

Joder, que habilidad tenia para notar esas cosas, vamos, ni que Alice pudiera ver el futuro o el pasado.

- En realidad ha sido esta mañana cuando he dormido bien, tu sabes lo mal que me viene a mi soñar, que luego no estoy descansada. – Dije entrando en el baño. – Y Alice, ni se te pase por la cabeza hurgar en mi armario. – y me encere en el baño.

Me desnude y me metí en la ducha, esperando que el agua caliente calmara mis nervios, ya que en una hora tenia mi ultimo examen de literatura contemporánea y no debía fallar, de ello dependía mi beca en Dartmouth. Aunque realmente no tenía que preocuparme, ya que llevaba una media de notable en la mayoría de las asignaturas.

Desde luego que distinta era mi vida universitaria comparada con la del instituto.

Todas las personas que había conocido desde mi llegada hace dos años habían resultados ser maravillosas.

En ese ejemplo esta mi amiga Kate, y su novio Garrett. Kate estudia Medicina deportiva. Garrett es músico. Es un año mayor que nosotros, pero es súper encantados.

Garrett tiene aspecto de aventurero desaliñado, y siempre dice por ahí que ambos somos hermanos. Fue de los primeros, junto con Alice y Jasper, que se sentía orgulloso de llamarme amiga. Después de presento a Kate, la cual se mostró mas que encantada de llamarme amiga. Y con ellos formamos la pandilla actual.

Me volví una persona más fuerte, más independiente.

Ya no me compadecía tanto de mi misma, no solía soñar con los ojos abiertos con cosas que podían llegar a ocurrir. Ahora, si quería que un sueño se hiciese realidad, trabajaba duro para que así fuera, no daba por sentado que las cosas ocurrirían solas o vendrían a mí como por arte de magia, ahora luchaba por ellas. Nunca mas me hundirían , ahora era mucho mas fuerte e independiente , Ya no permitía que nadie me pisoteara ni me tratara como si yo fuera inferior … aunque en la universidad nunca me ha pasado algo así , aquí todos los que he conocido son personas maravillosas que siempre han tenido una sonrisa para mi .

Para alegría de Alice, renové todo mi vestuario, añadiendo mi gusto a la moda actual. Cambie mi imagen para que fuera acorde con el interior Quería que la imagen cuadrara con la nueva Bella, y así fue. Cambie mi corte de pelo y ahora para alegría de Alice, lo llevaba largo a media espalda, y me deje flequillo, lo cual le añadía a mis rasgos madurez.

Después de un rato salí de la ducha y me seque el pelo, hoy me lo iba a alisar.

Así que tarde un buen rato en peinarme y poner una capa de sutil maquillaje, ya que aquí tampoco consigo coger demasiado sol para mi blanca piel.

Me veo en el espejo y sonrío.

Hola, al fin, después de mucho tiempo, ya estas fuera. –

Y al pronunciar esas palabras supe cuanta verdad había implícita en ellas.

Después de arreglarnos, Alice, yo y Kate fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar.

Allí nos esperaba Jasper y Garrett, el cual estaba componiendo una nueva canción.

- Buenos días cariñitos. – Dijeron Alice y Kate.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y besaron a sus novias. Acto seguido acabe atrapada en un sándwich de Garrett y Jasper.

- Buenos días preciosa.- Gritaron los dos entusiasmados.

- Me falta el aireeeee. – Dije entre risas intentando encontrar una burbuja para respirar.

Garrett me retiro la silla y me senté en aquel sitio entre medias de todos.

¿Que? , Hoy al fin el ultimo parcial, ¿No? – Me pregunto Jasper.

Así es, un examen mas y al fin seré libre… hasta… - Conté con los dedos.- septiembre, finales de septiembre comienzos de octubre.-

¿Y este año que tenéis preparado para las vacaciones?- Garrett bebió un sorbo de su café.

Alice y Jasper me miraron.

Ellos iban a ir a Folks unos días para visitar a sus padres. Yo aun no sabía si iba a ir a ver al mío.

A mama ya había ido a verla estas navidades… y no era justo que Charlie fuera el único al que no veía desde hacia casi dos años. Ya que por obvias razones no quería pisar Folks.

Pero este año… no sabría como explicarlo… sentía la necesidad de ir. De ver a mi padre. Además, solo serian uso días… después íbamos a irnos a Francia con Kate y Garrett, a la casa que los padres de Garrett tenían en Paris.

Perdida en mis ensoñaciones escuche la voz de Garrett:

- Señorita Swan, le recuerdo que en menos de 20 min. Usted tiene el parcial de literatura. –

Lo mire.

- Muchísimas gracias señorita XD. – No pude evitar reírme.

- Nada, nada, lo que sea por mis amigos. – Sonrío.

Alice me acompaño, ya que ella tenía la siguiente de sus clases al lado de la mía.

- ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer con lo de las vacaciones?- Me pregunto son rodeos.

- He decidido que voy a volver a Folks con vosotros. Hace tanto que no veo a mi padre, lo añoro.- Dije con un poco de pena en la voz.

- Bella , has pasado por un momento de cambio , que ha sido de tus cambios mas cruciales , es natural que estuvieras buscando espacio y que no quisieras ir a Folks para evitar así ver a mi …-

La silencie.

- No le tengo miedo Alice, no tenia miedo de verlo… más que nada por que dudaba de que fuera a verlo. Pero no quería hacer pasar a mi padre todo el proceso de cambio que he sufrido en estos casi dos años. Quería que, cuando me viera, viera a una Bella más segura de si misma, con sus objetivos claros y más independientes que nunca. El sufrió conmigo toda la etapa del instituto. Las inseguridades, los llantos, la torpeza… - Tome aire para seguir.- Tuvo que ver lo débil que era. pero ya nunca más, esa bella ya no esta, fue destruida por tu hermano. Pero como el ave fénix, renací de mis cenizas más fuertes que nunca. –

Alice me miraba atónita, creo que había sido la primera vez que la había dejado sin palabras.

Estoy tan orgullosa de tiiiiii. – Se abrazo a mí llorando.

Gracias a ti y a Jasper estoy aquí, sin vuestro apoyo no lo habría logrado. – Entonces mire el reloj.- Madre mía Aliceee, debo irme ya XD, nos vemos a la hora de la comida para planificar el viaje. – Y Salí pitando para el aula donde tendría lugar el examen.

Salí muy contenta del parcial, estaba completamente segura de que lo había aprobado, entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

Mire el número…

No lo conocía, que raro.

Lo mismo era Garrett de nuevo, que estaba de broma con Jasper de nuevo en una de las cabinas telefónicas del campus.

- ¿Dígame? –

- ¿Bella? – Susurro una voz al otro lado de la línea. Me quede plantada en el sitio. No podía ser.

No me podía dejar dominar por el pánico.

- Mire, si es de alguna promoción de estas para que cambie de compañía telefónica se ha equivocado caballero. Estoy muy contenta con mi tarifa telefónica. –

Hasta a mi misma me sorprendió con que naturalidad salieron las palabras de mi boca.

El interlocutor estaba desconcertado.

No llamo de ninguna compañía telefónica, soy yo, ed.…-

Lo volví a interrumpir.

- Lo siento, no conozco a ningún Ed., le agradecería que mirara su listan de llamadas en la memoria de su móvil, así se ahorra tiempo señor P.D., y no me hace perder el mío, buenas tardes – Y colgué.

¿¿ Que diablos había ocurrido!!

¿Como había conseguid Edward mi número de móvil?

¿Que diablos hacia llamándome?

El móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo, mire de nuevo el número.

Era él de nuevo.

Entonces Garrett apareció a mi lado, y me miraba de forma extraña.

- Ehh… esto Bella… no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tu móvil esta sonando. –

Mire a Garrett.

- Es él… - Susurre.

- ¿Él? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- Edward…- Y lo mire.

En un movimiento rápido, Garrett me quito el teléfono y lo descolgó.

- ¿Si? … aja… no, yo soy su novio, Bella ha tenido que marcharse a clase, tenía un parcial. ¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar? – Me miro cuando dijo el nombre. En aquel momento Alice, Jasper y Kate llegaron nuestra altura y miraban extrañadas la escena.

- ss ¿Quien Es? – Alice miraba a Garrett.

- Es Edward ss -

Me miro.

- ¿¡ queeee ¡! ss -

- Si, ¿Como ha conseguido mi numero de teléfono? ss - Pregunte indignada.

- ss Alice, recuerdas que me deje mi agenda en tu habitación ss- Jasper me miraba con cara de culpabilidad.- lo siento Bella, no creí que fuera a coger mi agenda. –

- No pasa nada, pero para que narices querría hablar conmigo a estas alturas. No lo entiendo … ss -

En aquellos momentos Garrett termino de hablar y colgó el teléfono.

- Alice, tus padres están en la ciudad, Edward te ha estado llamando al móvil pero dice que ni tu ni Jasper lo teníais encendido. Viene los tres hacia aquí. – Anuncio Garrett.

- Muerda. – Grito Alice al cielo. Acto seguido me miro. - ¿Bella? –

- Tranquila Alice, estoy muy bien, mi novio me ha defendido.- Sonreí a Garrett.- Muchas gracias .-

- Vale, ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Pregunto Jasper.

Garret, después de un rato, fue el primero en contestar.

- Bella, ¿Estarías dispuesta a … - Y comenzó a Explicarme su plan . Yo me quede sin palabras al oír aquello .

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Siento de veras dejar el cap así , pero es que la trama es la trama , y debo respetar el orden de la misma .

¿ Que os parece el sutil cambio en la vida de Bella ?

¿ Estáis interesados en ver un dibujo de Bella con su nuevo Look ?

¿ Como afectara a su vida esa llamada de Edward ?

¿ Que planea Garrett ?

Pues al menos 2 de las 4 preguntas se responderán en el próximo cap .

Nota 1 : Habréis visto que he puesto esto en algunos de los textos ( ss ) esas dos s metidas entre asteriscos significan que los personajes están susurrando o hablando en voz baja . Axial no tenia que repetir tanto en los diálogos que los personajes están hablando en voz baja .

Nota 2 : próximamente abra una PNV de Edward explicando todo , pero aun no toca .

Nota 3 : Y no por ello la menos importante . Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews , de verdad me alegra de que os este gustando la historia . Además que ahora tengo posibilidades de actualizarla cada dos días . Axial que mañana o pasado abra nuevo cap .


	5. Cap 5 : Y tu y yo nos volvimos a

Hola de nuevo:

Aquí estoy con un nuevo cap de este fic.

Las ideas están en mi coco, pero hay veces que me cuesta la misma vida reproducirlas en el ordenador para poder poner mi historia con letras. Se nota que a esto de escribir no le tengo todavía cojido el tranquillo. Pero creo que poco a poco voy mejorando, ¿Vosotros que opináis?

De nuevo dar las gracias por las Reviews y consejos que me brindáis para que esto salga adelante , para ello me sigo documentándome todo lo que puedo , aunque alguna que otra vez me tenga que sacar algo de la manga para que la historia cuadre -- .

Bueno, y sin más demora, aquí subo el cap 5. Es un poco corto , pero espero que guste . Disfruten :

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 5: ... Y así nos volvimos a encontrar **_

Iba caminando a toda pastilla hacia mi habitación , abrí la puerta violentamente . Casi mato a Kate de un ataque cardiaco .

- ¿ ¡ QUEEEEE ?? .- Salto del sofá . - ¿ Que pasa Bella ? – Me pregunto aun con la mano en el pecho .

La mire echando fuego por mis ojos :

- Bella , me estas dando miedo .- Kate se quedo agazapada en el sofá agarrando la revista , me veía como si yo fuera capaz de conseguir quemarla viva con solo mirarla y la revista fuera la única manera de defenderse .

- Pasa que era mucho pedir al destino estar tranquila , de tener una vida feliz en la facultad sin que el pasado venga a molestarme … era mucho pedir .- Cabreada pegue una patada a una silla y la partí .

Kate me miro acojonada .

- Bella relájate y cuéntame que ha pasado . –

Me senté en el sofá :

- Edward esta aquí , con sus padres , de visita en el campus … y .- Comencé a relatarle la historia .

FLASBACK :

Garrett estaba conmigo y Alice en la entrada de la biblioteca cuando de repente oí la voz de Esme:

- Aliceeeeeeeeee .-

Alice se giro hacia la voz de su madre :

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaa.- Grito emocionada .

La madre de Alice siempre me había recordado a las actrices de cine de los años 30, con su pelo ondulado y su mirada calida. Desde luego ella y Carlisle eran la pareja perfecta y se querían con locura. Con razón Alice y Edward habían salido tan guapos.

Pero mienta al diablo… y el aparecerá.

Carlisle y Edward aparecieron delante de nosotros .

- - Papaaaaaaaa .- Alice se lanzo a los brazos de su padre .

Y el momento que había estado temiendo había llegado, Edward estaba ahí, mirándome de arriba abajo y parándose en las partes que él consideraban interesantes de mi anatomía, sin ocultar su descaro al hacerlo.

A Garrett eso no le gusto nada.

- --khfh

- - Te agradecería que dejaras de mirarla de esa manera, la estas incomodando.- Garrett siempre en mi defensa.

- - Perdón por ser tan descarado, es que no puedo creer que Bella haya cambiado tanto, la facultad te sienta genial. – Sonreía condescendientemente, esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba.

¿¿ Mierda que estoy diciendo '??

Entonces Carlisle y Esme se dieron cuenta .

- Dios Mio Bella, pequeña, si apenas te hemos reconocido.- Dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba.

- Si, de una época a esta parte me pasa a menudo que no me reconozcan . que alegría de volver a verles .- Correspondí al abrazo de Esme , ella y Carlisle habían sido muy buenos conmigo .

- Pequeña Bella , estas fantástica , veo que la universidad te sienta muy bien - Comento Carlisle .

- Pues si , cuando dejas de estar rodeada de unos pocos imbeciles la vida se ve de otra manera - Hice énfasis en la palabra imbecil y mire a Edward mientras la decía .

Ese hecho no le paso desapercibido :

- En eso te doy la razón .- Sonrío .

Alice miro a sus padres y a su hermano :

- ¿ Y a que habéis venido ? .-

Carlisle sonrío :

- Creí que tu hermano te lo habría contado , se cambia de universidad , viene a estudiar aquí con vosotras –

Yo fingí que tenia una otitis grave , que estaba teniendo una pesadilla … lo que me convenciera para no haber escuchado lo que había escuchado .

Alice comenzó a reírse :

- ¿ Estáis de broma no ? –

Carlisle y Esme nos miraron serios :

- No , tu hermano no le gustaba el ambiente de Yale y decidido postular , ha aprobado y le han aceptado los créditos que ya llevaba en Yale , y se muda aquí . – Explico Carlisle .

Mi cabeza no razonaba , negaba una y otra vez el hecho de que Edward iba a asistir el semestre que viene con nosotros aquí .

De repente vi una mano en mi hombro .

- Seguro que vamos a estar mas cerca de lo que tu imaginas Bella .- Susurro en mi oído .

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Edward .- Le aparte la mano .- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi , ¿ te enteras ? .- Me escondí detrás de Garrett .

Garrett rápidamente se sitúo delante de mí con aire defensivo .

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza acercarte a ella Cullen .- Dijo serio .

El se limito a sonreír con suficiencia .

- Menos mal que preveía un imprevisto … - Lo miro directamente a los ojos .- Que seguro será fácilmente eliminable .- Y se acerco a nosotros , y en un tono de lo mas seductor dijo .- Ella me pertenece .-

Mi corazón se paro , aquello no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad , ¿ Por que el destino me había hecho esto ? .

- Bella , ve a tu habitación a recoger la chaqueta .- Dijo Garrett .

Aquello era una señal sin duda para que pusiera sobre aviso a Kate de lo que estaba pasando para que a esta no le pillara desprevenida .

- Te veo en un rato en la entrada de las habitaciones .- Y bese su mejilla . Mire a Carlisle y a Esme y les dije .- Perdonadme , es que me iba a ir con Garrett ahora al cine , así que aquí me despido yo , ha sido un placer verles de nuevo .- Puse mi mejor sonrisa , por muy cerdo que fuera Edward sus padres no tenían la culpa de nada ni menos aun enterarse de cual desarmado que es su hijo cuando quiere conseguir algo .

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **_

Cuando termine de contarle la situación a Kate esta parecía que era incapaz de cerrar la boca del asombro .

- Joder Bella , era muy raro que no te pasara nada malo , creo que el destino ha decidido que te enfrentes a él en tu terreno , que es este campus .- Kate consiguió cerrar la boca .

- Si , va a ser eso . Ya hacia tiempo que no pasaba una catástrofe en mi vida , el karma debía nivelar mi suerte , y ha decidido cachondearse así de mi .- Suspire .- Lo cual me recuerda que Garrett , en una emergencia ha tenido que hacerse pasar por mi novio .-

Kate me sonrío .

- Sabes que el cuida de sus amigos , estarás a salvo con el , me quedo mas tranquila si el esta cerca de ti … aunque te aviso desde ya que ese macho es Mio por las noches XD .- dijo a carcajada limpia –

- ¿ Quieres ponerlo por escrito y que vayamos a un notario con el contrato ? – XD

- No , será un acuerdo apalabrado , pero como le hagas daño a mi niño , llegaremos a las manos .-

Era muy fácil hablar con Kate y Garrett , eran personas verdaderamente maravillosas y no dudaban en acudir a mi rescate siempre que lo necesitara .

- No te lo devolveré muy tarde , nos vemos luego .- Me puse la chaqueta y salí de la habitación .

Abajo en la entrada estaba Jasper , Garrett y Alice esperándome .

- Hay que pirarse ya , que mis padres y Edward están en la administración terminando de tramitar unas cosas .-

- ¿ Pues a que estamos esperando ? .- Dije sin aliento apenas .

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que atábamos escapando de la policía o que yo era una persona famosa , por que no era normal como mis mejores amigos me cubrían para que no me viera Edward si este estaba por la zona .

Llegamos al coche de Garrett y nos subimos , y así , en un plis , estábamos en el centro de la ciudad .

Decidimos pasar allí el resto del día haciendo compras y cenando todos juntos . Incluso llegue a la conclusión de que Edward había dicho eso solo para fastidiar , el que estuviera merodeando por Dartmouth no significaba que fuera a coincidir con él , yo era de la parte de Artes y el seguro que había llegado desde Yale con los créditos de la beca deportiva . Así que era imposible que coincidiéramos mucho . Pero en mi interior sabia que las pocas veces que nos viéramos iba a hincharme mucho las narices .

De mi dependía que me afectara o no .

Ya se me había pasado el cabreo , incluso iba superfeliz a mi habitación acompañada por Alice , ya que los chicos se habían ido a las suyas , que estaban en la planta de arriba del colegio mayor , cuando al entrar en mi habitación me la encontré muy cambiada . Alice fue la primera que expreso con palabras mi sorpresa .

- Bella , ¿ No ves tu esto algo distinto … o son cosas mías por la sobredosis de helado que nos hemos comido en el cine ? –

- No Alice , yo también noto algo raro … ¿ Donde esta Kate ? . –

Entonces la puerta de la habitación de Kate se abrió … y yo mire horrorizada a la persona que salía de ella .

Edward .

Salio vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta estrecha que marcaba su musculatura . Dios mío , la cual se había desarrollado en los últimos años .

- ¡¡ Pero que narices haces saliendo del cuarto de Kate ¡! – No era una pregunta , era el grito en el cielo .

- ¿ Pues que crees Alice ? – Dijo tan pancho .

- ¿¿ Que has hecho con Kate ?? .- Le grito mientras lo cogia de la camiseta y lo zarandeaba .

- Ella ha sido cambiada a la planta de arriba . Esta habitación es ahora mía .- Y me miro .

No , no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no …

- Y una leche , Edward , Di que esto es una de tus malditas y pesadas bromas .- Grito Alice .

Es en serio , pregunta en la administración .- Y se soltó . – Yo también me sorprendí que me trasladaran a esta habitación … pero lo que nunca imagine es que la iba compartir con ella .- Y me miro .

Yo no estaba en mi cuerpo , era un fantasma que lo estaba viendo todo desde fuera , como si no me estuviera pasando esto .

Ya era raro que la vida no me pateara en el suelo y me dejara hecha polvo por algo , era mucho pedir que mi existencia en la universidad fuera tranquila y feliz … para alguien de allí arriba esto deberá de ser lo más podidamente divertido que me pueda suceder .

Alice me miro .

- Bella… - Comenzó a decirme , sabia muy bien que ella tenia que marcharse a su dormitorio hoy , ya haba pasado una semana en el nuestro mientras le arreglaban el sistema de fontanería a su planta en el colegio mayor .

- No va a pasar nada Alice , vete tranquila . – Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa .- Si te necesito te llamare .-

Alice me miro con cara de pena , se notaba que tenía miedo por mí . Debía tranquilizarla .

- Ve a averiguar en que dormitorio esta Kate , así vamos a ayudarla mañana , ¿ Reacuerdo ? .-

- Vale , y recuerda .- Me abrazo .- Estamos cerca .-

- Si …- Sonreí . Y esa cercanía me hacia estar hasta cierto punto segura .

- Hasta mañana .- Se despidió Alice . Y salio de la habitación .

En la sala común nos quedamos solos Edward y yo . Decidí no dar rodeos y preguntarle directamente .

- ¿ Que demonios haces aquí Edward ? .- Lo mire .

- Yale no me ofrecía lo que buscaba , y tener a los brasas de los colegas del instituto allí no me motivaba para seguir allí .- Se encogió de hombros .

- Hay mas universidades en todo el país , que estarían encantados de tenerte allí … ¿ Por que de todas las opciones has elegido Dartmouth ? .- Me sorprendí de lo tranquila que estaba .

- Por que en las otras no estabas tu .- Y me miro mas intensamente .

Eso me descoloco . Lo mire atónita por lo imprevisto de la respuesta . Pero estaba claro que era una trampa , no debía caer en su juego .

- Muy buena respuesta Edward , incluso es divertida hasta cierto punto , pero ahora quiero la verdad . Así que déjate de estupideces Edward . ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí ? –

El seguía impasible .

- Ya te lo he dicho , he venido por que tu estas aquí .-

No me iba a sacar de mis casillas , tranquilamente me quite la chaqueta y me fui a mi habitación … pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta note como me agarraba el brazo y me giraba hacia el .

- Bella .- Me miro con sus ojos esmeralda … ¿ Eran cosas mías o con el tiempo se habían puesto mas verdes ? .

- ¡Suéltame Edward ¡, ¿ Que te crees que estas haciendo ? . – Intente zafarme , pero no podía , estaba aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la puerta de mi dormitorio .

- He venido a recuperarte , y ya has visto de lo que he sido capaz en solo unas horas .- se pego mas a mi , su colonia me embriagaba . ¿ Que me estaba pasando ? , ¿ Por que estaba sintiendo esto? .

- Me perdiste ese día , te lo deje bien claro , ¡¡ Me destruisteis ¡! , ¡¡ ya puedes ir soltándome o no respondo de mi Edward ¡! .-

- No me harás nada .-Susurro contra mi oído , maldita sea , quiero que pare … no quiero estar así con él .- Tu fuiste capaz de verlo antes que yo …- Comenzó a besarme el cuello .

No podía esta pasando … todo estaba volviendo a mi memoria … aquel maldito día esta volviendo con una aterradora claridad a mi .

Axial que tuve que recurrir a la única cosa que sabia que solo podía hacer para quitármelo de encima .

Así que con extrema rapidez levante mi rodilla derecha y le di una patada en las joyas de la corona , o sea , para ser mas claros , en sus partes .

La táctica tuvo éxito , ya que lo deje retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo .

Lo mire desde arriba,

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza que soy la misma Bella que estaba en el instituto colada por ti hasta los huesos . Como te dije aquel día , destruiste a esa Bella . La chica que ves delante de ti nació de sus cenizas y se volvió más fuerte . Así que si tu quieres sufrir , por mi no hay problema . –

Se levanto como pude , sin perder esa mirada desafiante :

- Entonces , si lo quieres hacer por las malas , que así sea , pero eso no cambiara el resultado final .-

Aquello era un desafío , y no me iba a amedrentar :

- Que empiecen los juegos .- Susurre . Y supe que aquello seria tomado como un reto por Edward .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

¿ Y bien ?

Las apuestas estan abiertas . Puede que Bella haya cambiado … pero Edward no se piensa quedar atrás en cuanto a ser persistente . Ya veis lo que ha conseguido en un dia .

Pero Edward tiene que dar su punto de vista sobre todo lo ocurrido …

Asi que el proximo capitulo sera un Edward Pov , algo muy solicitado y que seguro hara que muchas salgais de dudas .

Bueno , espero vuestras reviews , tomatazos , amenzas de muerte , consejos y y varios .

Nos vemos en dos dias … incluso antes si mañana no estoy muy cojida por la mañana .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Adelanto del cap 6 ()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nuestras respiraciones entremezclandose …

El sudor recorriendo nuestro cuerpo …

Sus labios avariciosos sobre los mios … ¿ Como podia estar pasandome esto de nuevo ?

¿ Como recharazlo … si es lo que mas quiero en este mundo ? .

Entonces él habló :

- Mirame … sabes que es asi como debemos estar …-

Y me abrumo la verdad de esa frase …

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	6. Cap6 : Mia

Hola holaaaaa:

En primer lugar lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, bueno, se que prometí en dos días y he tardado tres XD.

Segundo: ya llevo las de 40 review, ojala pueda llegar a los 100, que es mi ilusión.

Tercero: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, significa mucho para mi que os este gustando tanto como a mi, que soy la que la esta escribiendo .

Por lo que veo , Edward ahora mismo parece , a ojos de todas , el malo de la historia , en este cap. Sabréis parte de la verdad de por que él se esta comportando así . Espero que no os decepcione .

Ya , sin mas demora , aquí os dejo el capitulo 6 . Disfrutar .

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 6 : Mía **_

Edward Pov :

A duras penas conseguí llegar a la pequeña nevera que había en el cuarto , de allí saque una bolsa de hielo, acto seguido fui al sofá , me senté y puse la bolsa encima de mis pequeñas. Desde luego Bella había desarrollado todo un carácter en los dos últimos años que no la había visto… y en algunos casos ponía en riesgo mi integridad física .

Mientras el fresquito del hielo aliviaba un poco el dolor del golpe me puse a mirar una pizarra de corcho que había colgada de la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba ( la salita).

Ahí estaban reflejadas , en varias fotos , la evolución de Bella en todo el tiempo que no la tuve cerca para poder observarla por mi mismo , ese tiempo que no la tuve a mi lado .

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos , pensando en cual distintas podían haber sido las cosas entre nosotros …pensando en aquel fatídico día … en el cual hice la idiotez mas grande al no saber expresarme con las palabras correctas … el cual herí de manera casi mortal a Bella y me convertí , a sus ojos, en un monstruo .

_**FLASHBACK : Edward Pov .**_

No podía describir con palabras como me sentía al ver como Bella respondía a mis caricias de aquella manera tan abierta … tan deseosa de que continuara con ellas , a pesar de la confusión reinante en su cabeza . La sentía gemir en mis brazos , se retorcía de placer … lo que había pasado en la habitación era solo el comienzo de algo mas , lo presentía . Por que jamás en mi vida había sentido algo tan poderoso …

Me había enrollado con chicas , incluida Tanya . Pero ni por asomo era parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora , era tan poderoso que me cegaba de pasión por ella , por la criatura que tenia en mis brazos , a la cual no podía dejar de tocas y hacerla gemir . Sus gemidos que eran música celestial para mis oídos .

No era dueño de mis actos . La pasión fluía libre por mi cuerpo y se la trasmitía a ella a través de mis manos y mi boca , la cual gemía de agonía cada vez que dejaba de besarla , pero la cual se recuperaba al entrar en contacto con alguna parte de su delicioso cuerpo , adoraba su cuello , tenia cosquillas detrás de la oreja . Reaccionaba a cada beso con el mismo ardor que sentía yo . Y allí lo vi claro , en aquel momento de pasión lo vi tan claro como que sabía que me llamaba Edward Anthony Cullen .

Bella debía ser mía

Para hacer ese momento especial la separe de mi , ya que quería llevármela a casa , la biblioteca no era el lugar mas adecuado para declárame . Lo que no fui capaz de ver en aquel momento es que al haberme separado , en el estado que estaba … estaba cometiendo la mayor gilipollez de mi vida … las palabras que dije , que en aquel momento yo las encontraba perfectas para empezar una declaración … podían ser perfectamente malinterpretadas por ella .

-Tenia que cerciórame de que no era cierto que tú … entre todas … tú no te podías haber enamorado de mí … cuando yo nunca te he dado pie para ello . Dios Mio Bella , eres mi mejor amiga , la única en la que confiaba … y ha tenido que pasar esto para averiguar la verdad . He tenido que seducirte …- Expresaba agonizante por que ella entendiera lo que intentaba decir .- Bella , yo te quiero como una hermana … pero yo ahora …-

Iba a decírselo , que la veía desde la otra noche como algo mas , algo muy preciado para mi … que quería que fuéramos algo mas que los mejores amigos .

Pero ella interpreto aquello como una ofensa , estallando y convirtiendo aquello en una cosa cruelmente ofensiva.

-Jamás en mi vida me habían hecho tanto daño como el que tú me acabas de causar … no una … si no dos veces y entre todas esas personas has sido tu , ¡¡Tuuuu ¡! Que sabias por el infierno que he pasado estos años . Y todo por el terror de que yo , Bella , la cerebrito , se había enamorado de ti . –Mi corazón se paralizo .- Siento que haya sido un maldito inconveniente para ti … tener que someter tu cuerpo de Dios griego a la tortura de acariciarme , de besarme cuando no querías … de susurrarme palabras seductoras para que así se demostrara tu teoría . ¿ Tu estas ofendido ? , ¿ Estas dolido ? . Pues sabes , me importa una mierda como te sientas Edward , por que ya lo habéis conseguido todos . La elite , tu amada Tanya , todos . –Lo mire completamente aterrado , aquello no significaba lo que ella creía .- Ya me habéis destruido . – Y me miro como sin ya no pudiera verme de la misma manera que lo hacia hasta ahora .

Ya la había cagado con el tema de Tanya , pero había puesto a esta en su sitio poco después de que ocurriera el suceso d los vestuarios , y en los días siguientes lo único que hacia era esquivarla . Por que me sentía incapaz de expresar los complejos sentimientos que invadían mi pecho cuando la veía .

Pero ahora … justo en aquel momento ella creía que la había utilizado de la manera mas cruel , estaba herida y todo gracias a mi poca capacidad de expresarme con palabras lo que sentía . Me echaba en cara que la había seducido para demostrar algo .

me habéis destruido … -

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Había Esperado pacientemente a hallar alguna manera de poder ponerme en contacto con ella , le deje espacio para que se recuperara . Dos años ya había sido tiempo suficiente , lo que pude estar alejado de ella . Creo que le había concedido una tregua bastante larga …

Pero se acabo , ya era hora de que razonara … y no dudaría en utilizar lo que fuera que me ayudara a que me escuchara … Incluida la seducción. Se acabo la tregua .

_**Bella Pov **_

Amanecí con un dolor punzante en la rodilla derecha . Me senté en la cama y me di un masaje . ¿ Por que narices me dolía la rodilla ?

Y entonces recordé : Edward .

Joder , mi existencia era muy feliz … y ahora me la jode . ¿ Por que mierda estaba aquí Edward ? , ¿ Por que no se quedo en Yale con sus adorados amiguitos de la Elite ? .

Bueno , no tenia tiempo de responder esas preguntas . Antes tenia que ver que iba a hacer con mis vacaciones .

Anoche descubrí que no podía irme a Forks por que Charlie se iba con Sue un mes a México.

A ver a mama tampoco podía por que estaba con Phil en Francia , de segunda Luna de Miel .

Así que mis opciones eran quedarme en la residencia , ya que Alice se marcharía a Forks a ver a sus padres . Yo podría irme de todas maneras , aunque este sola allí . Realmente me apetecía hacer algo distinto este año .

Bueno , no había tiempo de ponerme a pensar en eso , aun quedaba un mes , ya planearía algo para hacer en las Vacaciones .

Salí de mi habitación hacia la salita … en busca de mi preciado café . ¿ Era mucho pedir al cosmos que pudiera tomarme mi café tranquila ?

El cosmos no me hizo caso , y Edward salio de la habitación que ocupaba.

Y no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo .

Dios mío , en estos años se había fortalecido mas , los músculos se marcaban en su camiseta blanca como una segunda piel . Su sedoso pelo estaba tan revuelto como siempre … hubo muchas veces en el pasado en las cuales saque por conclusión que Edward era un flojo para peinarse , ya que parecía que se levantaba de la cama y no se tocaba el pelo .

Sus andares felinos y sus salvajes ojos verde esmeralda . Unos ojos que me hipnotizaban y me hacían soñar con cosas que …

¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Joder , ¿ Por que pensaba en esas cosas ? . Habia mantenido a raya esos pensamientos durante 2 años , no me podía permitir bajar la guardia … no con él delante .

Cuando se froto los ojos me miro fijamente .

Buenos días .- Su voz aun estaba cargada de sueño .

Buenos días .- Salude por simple cortesía , di un sorbo a mi taza de café .

Se acerco al mueble y coger otra taza … se notaba que era suya por que jamás había tenido una taza negra en mi mueble de la cocina … y el negro en un menaje de cocina no le gustaba ni a Alice ni a Kate . Se sirvió el café y se sentó en una banqueta que había frente de mi .

Veo que te sigue gustando el café negro como el petróleo .- Comento dando un sorbo a su taza .

Para gustos , colores .-

Bella , por muy borde que seas no conseguirás alejarme de ti . No me amedrentas para nada . Así que por el bien de nuestra convivencia te pediría que en un futuro no muy lejano dejaras de agredirme . – Se señalo las joyas de la corona .

Y yo como una imbecil demore demasiado la observación , cosa que el noto .

- No me importa mostrártelas .- Sonrío mientas se levantaba y comenzaba a quitarse el lazo que sujetaba el pantalón en la cintura .

Yo me levante :

¡¡ Ni se te ocurra hacer eso ¡! – Dije voz en grito .

No me importa mostrártelo . En serio .- Y se acercaba a mi mientras deshacía el nudo del pantalón .

Como te acerques de nuevo te daré otra patada , y no me importara dejarte de nuevo retorciéndote de dolor en el suelo .- Le amenace .

Lo de ayer no volverá a pasar , me pillaste desprevenido , nada mas . – Sonrío .

¡¡Vete al infierno Edward !! , ¡ Búscate a otra cabeza hueca como Tanya y enróllate con ella pronto , así me dejaras en paz .-

No podía ser que aquello aun me doliera de la misma manera que la ultima vez . Decir esas palabras de producían malestar físico .

El estaba serio .

No me interesaba Tanya por aquella época y no me interesa encontrar a otra como ella . Como ya te dije anoche , estoy aquí por ti . –

Tuve la mala suerte que me quede atrapada en la barra de la pequeña cocina , momento que aprovecho Edward para poner a cada lado uno de sus poderosos brazos .

Me miraba como si intentara leerme la mente .

Creo que ya te di suficiente tiempo lejos de mi , ya es hora de poner las cosas en su sitio . Y tu sitio esta conmigo , a mi lado … como mi novia .- Dijo seriamente .

Yo sencillamente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo . Creyendo que lo que me había pasado anoche era malo.

Que equivocada estaba .

Deja de decirme esas cosas Edward . ¿ Quien te crees que eres viniendo hasta aquí , apropiarte de esta habitación y poco menos que acosarme en menos de 24 horas ? . Y a dejaste claro aquel día la opinión que te merecía que yo en concreto me hubiera enamorado de ti . ¿ Por que no me dejas tranquila de una vez ? .- Intente zafarme . Pero fue una mala idea .

En ese momento él aprovecho y me abrazo por la espalda , acercando su cara a mi cuello y oliéndolo .

Eres mía … - Me susurro . – No me importa a lo que tenga que recurrir Bella , Eres tan mía como yo tuyo soy . – Comenzó a besarme el cuello .- ¿ Puedes hacerte una idea de lo arrebatadoramente sexy que estas con esos pantaloncitos y esta camiseta de tirantas .? – Lamia y besaba las zonas descubiertas , ejerciendo presión en el cuello .

Y yo solo podía dejarme llevar por aquello . No podía moverme . Mi cuerpo traicionera añoraba sus caricias y se dejaba llevar por cada beso que el me daba , por cada caricia que pasaba por mis brazos .

Edward metió sus manos en mi camiseta , y empezó a tocarme los pechos mientras continuaba con sus tortuosos besos . Yo solo podía quedarme allí quieta , sintiendo aquellas sensaciones tan poderosas que el me trasmitía .

Entonces gire el cuello para intentar que dejara de besarme , pero el aprovecho ese movimiento y me beso .

Un un beso cargado de sensualidad . Pasaba su lengua por mi labio inferior , intentando a toda costa entrar con ella y profundizar mas en el beso … Y lo consiguió en un momento en el cual yo necesitaba tomar aire .

Una de las manos que me masajeaba los pechos comenzaba a descender peligrosamente hasta la licra de mis pantalones de dormir .

No , no podía llegar allí , si llegaba estaba perdida .

Así que si la otra noche le tuve que dar una patada en sus partes , hoy no me quedo mas remedio que morderle el labio para que se alejara de mi .

Edward se separo y me miro , tenia un poco de sangre en el labio inferior .

No me importa cuantas veces me apartes Bella , no voy a parar hasta que me escuches y entiendas que eres mía . No voy a parar , no importa el tiempo que me lleve .- Entonces lamió su labio para limpiarse un poco su sangre , o eso creía yo .

Deliciosa , mejor que la ultima vez . Y al menos conseguí esta vez marcarte .- Sonrío .

Automáticamente me lleve la mano al cuello , a la zona que el había estado presionando mas con su boca .

Entonces sonrío y se marcho a su cuarto .

Y yo Salí disparada al baño , necesitaba ducharme y marcharme a clases .

Estaba quitándome la camiseta cuando en un acto reflejo me lleve la prenda a la nariz y la olfatee , dios mío tenia su olor , el olor de Edward . Ese intoxicante olor a hombre .

Mire mi reflejo …

Los labios hinchados de besarlo , los ojos brillantes de ¿ felicidad ? , los chupetones que estaban apareciendo … Y lo distinta que me veía .

No era la Bella del pasado la que veía … pero tampoco la misma Bella de l presente actual .

Era una Bella completamente distinta …

No sabia si asustarme o no .

_**Edward Pov :**_

Sabia que iba a ser duro … pero es que al paso que iba acabaría agrediéndome de gravedad .

Miraba mi labio … y saboreaba la saliva que había en mi boca … a saliva de mi Bella .

Tenia que conseguir que ella volviera a confiar en mi , no iba a ser fácil … pero debía hacerlo . No podía estar sin ella , y si para ello tenia que quitar de en medio obstáculos , suplicar o lo que fuera … maldita sea , lo haría por ella .

Pero ante todo debo dejar de ser un cabron y no intentar acorralarla para mendigar un beso , una caricia o lo que fuera .

Debía perfilar un plan de ataque … y tenia todo el día para ello . Incluidas , sin que ella lo sepa , estas vacaciones de verano .

Me mire al espejo y olí mi camiseta , toda ella estaba impregnada de su dulce aroma …

… Era mía …

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , se aceptan apuestas …

¿ Entendéis ahora por que Edward hizo lo que hizo ? Espero de corazón que no lo odiéis por mi culpa XD .

Entre tanto espero que hayáis disfrutado con este cap . Pronto abra actualización .

Así que espero Reviews , amenazas , halagos y demás muestras de cariño XD .


	7. Cap 7 : Noche de brujas

Hola holaaaa :

En primer disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar , en mi defensa dire que esta semana ha sido mi cumpleaños ( 25 ya , que cosas ) Y mi cumpleaños son de estos que se celebra en varios dias , o sea , me encanta celebrarlo en Halloween , para que mentir ^^ .

Y una , muy fan de esta fiesta , la celebra en una base americana que hay cerca de donde vivo , bueno , a media hora de donde vivo . Y claro , entre Trick o Treack , alguna bromilla suelta y toda la noche pasandolo bien pues acabas agotada .

Bueno , este capitulo es un homenaje a esta fiesta que tanta diversión y respeto nos trae , asi que debo aclarar algo antes de que leais .

.- Aquí Edward y Bella digamos que estan en una tregua , ya que Bella decide tolerarle por el bien de una convivencia pacifica . Y Edward … bueno Edward es Edward XD .

.- Esta historia tiene alguna referencia de varias peliculas y series ^^ .

.- Y esta dedicada a una de las ciudades que mas me gustan en el mundo : Salem

Bueno , y ya no se me ocurre nada mas , os dejo con este capitulo , espero que os guste .

Y aunque sea un poco tarde : Feliz Halloween ^^ .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 7 : Noche de Brujas **_

Me encontraba en la habitación de Garrett y Kate , Alice y Jasper estaba alli conmigo .Estabamos vaciando las calabazas para tallarlas mientras oiamos canciones y nos reiamos de cómo quedaban de aterradoras las mismas .

En ese momento Edward entró en la habitación sin llamar , llevaba una bolsa hasta arriba de golosinas .

- Mirad lo que me han dado en administración .- Canturreaba .

- ¿ Te has camelado a la mujer de administración ? .- Pregunto Alice .

- Ehhh … esto …-

- Lo ha hecho , con nadie es tan amable como para darle una bolsa de golosinas por la cara .- Dije , ya que era la pura realidad . Habia cosas que no cambiaban nunca .

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me ofrecio un caramelo , yo lo coji y rapidamente lo desenvolvi y lo meti en mi boca . Estaba delicioso .

Edward observaba mi boca mientras yo consumia dentro el caramelo .

Yo lo mire , sabia lo que iba a hacer :

- Ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer eso .-

- ¿ Como te has dado cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer ? .- Mirada soprendida .

- Por que te conozco y te adivino , asi de simple . Ademas , como si no hubieras hecho eso mismo antes .-

-Jooo .-

Entonces Garret se levantó y se dirigio a su cuarto , salio al rato con una pelicula .

- Señores y señoras , aquí tengo la otra sopresa para la sesion de peliculas de terror dirigidas a nuestro libertinaje durante las horas previas a esta fantastica fiesta que es Halloween . –

AGarret y Kate les encantaba Halloween , y le ponian tanto entusiasmo a que nosotros tambien nos gustara que era imposible no pasarlo bien con ellos .

Entonces Garret , al abrir la caratula del dvd comenzo a anunciar solemnemente que era lo que ibamos a ver .

- Señoras y señores , preparense para los gritos , piel de gallina e insterismos varios que os provocaran la aterradora .- Y fue el que puso cara de horror .- ¿ Phantasiaaaaa ???? .

Jasper sonrio :

- No se por que ahora , con el paso del tiempo los elefantes con tutu ya no me dan tanto miedo como antes .-

Garrett lo miro con reproche :

- Phantasma , yo pedí Pantasma .-

Kate se levanto y lo abrazo :

- Los del videoclub se han equivocado , tranquilo cariño .- Le frotaba cariñosamente el brazo para consolarlo .

Edward entonces hablo :

¿ Y que planes hay ? .-

Pues vamos a ir a la casa del terror que los chicos de la Fraternidad ( No se me ocurre nombre , estoy abierta a sugerencias XD ) Van a montar . –

- Suena bien . Sera mi primera fiesta de fraternidad aquí .- Sonrio .

- Nos alegramos por ti .-

En aquel momento yo me levante , me dolian un monton las piernas de estar sentada tallando durante 3 horas .

Nenes , una que se va , quiero terminar unos deberes para mañana estar tranquila y hacer el gamberro por ahí . –

Te acompaño .- Se ofrecio Edward .

No hace falta , solo voy a bajar el ascensor , no creo que me pase nada de aquí a la planta de abajo .- Y coji mi chaqueta .- Mañana hablamos en el desayuno sobre la hora de salida ^^ .-

Y me marche a mi habitación .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 31 de octubre : Halloween ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa mañana me desperte rara , como si estubiera comprimida en la cama y no me pudiera mover , gire la cabeza para ver que era lo que me impedia moverme … y entonces lo vi :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH . –Grite al ver a Edward cubierto de sangre y haciendose el muerto en mi cama .

El abrio los ojos y grito :

. - ¡¡¡¡Feliz Halloween !!!! , ¿ A que ha molado mi interpretación de muerto asesinado ? – Se reia de mi .

En el segundo siguiente se estaba llevando la mano a la parte de la pierna donde le habia propinado la patada , o sea , para enternernos , la espinilla .

- Que brutaaaaaa .- Sonrio .- Me gusta que seas tan bruta .-

- Asi aprenderas a no gastame bromas como esas ¬¬ .Imbecil .-

Sali a ducharme y vestirme para … ostras hoy no teniamos clase … Geniaaaalll. Solo debia ir al aula de artes a soltar un libro y luego dispondria de tiempo libre para … hacer lo que me diera la gana .

Asi que rapida y veloz me arregle y Sali pitando hacia el edificio de artes . Al llegar vi a mi profesora comiendose un caramelo .

- Señorita Swan , ¿ Hasta en Halloween va a trabajar ? –

- Nooo , solo venia a entregarle el trabajo y dejar estos libros . – Saque la pila de libros de arte que habia usado de referencias para hacer el trabajo .

- Pero si no habia que entregarlo hasta dentro de dos dias .-

- Lo se , pero como esta noche es Halloween , nos vamos de fiesta y esas cosas , preferia curarme en salud y entregarlo ahora .-

Recojio el trabajo y lo guardo en su escritorio.

Bueno , me marcho , que pase una divertida noche de brujas ^^ .-

Salí del despacho y encontre a Edward en la puerta esperandome .

- ¿ Que te pasa ahora ? – Lo mire .

- Me preguntaba si te gustaria acompañarme a esto antes de ir a la fiesta de la fraternidad .-

Me mostro un folleto de un pequeño museo situado en Beacon Hill , la zona pija de Boston , donde habia una exposición sobre Halloween , la verdad se veia interesante .

¿ Que tenias pensado ? – Sonrei .

Bueno , podiamos irnos ahora y pasar el dia en boston , incluso conducir hasta Salem para visitar el museo de las brujas , comer fuera y seguir visitando Salem , la cual debe estar genialmente decorada en esta fiesta .- Sonreia ilusionado , se le veia entusiasmado con la idea .

Despues de un momento mirando el folleto del museo le dije :

- Deacuerdo - ^^

- ¿ De verdad ? – Parecia no creerlo .

- De verdad , pero en el momento que te propases te doy una patada donde tu ya sabes .-

Ambos fuimos a la habitación , luego avisamos a los demas de que nos ibamos y que volveríamos para la fiesta . Todos nos miraban de manera curiosa , pero yo al menos no le di mucha importancia .

Edward y yo nos fuimos en el coche de este , tardamos unas dos o tres horas en llegar a Boston . La pena es que de la exposición ya no quedaban entradas , asi que hablando feamente , nos comimos los mocos .

- Vaya , parece que todo el mundo ha tenido la misma idea que nosotros . –

- Si, piensa que esto es Boston , cuando vayamos a Salem nos pasara algo parecido , asi que voto por que vayamos para alla y comamos algo , me muero de hambre ^^ .-

- No se diga mas .- Me dio la mano y avanzamos hacia el coche .

Desde el centro de Boston hasta Salem habria unos 40 min de condución . Al llevar pudimos observar que la ciudad estaba invadida de turistas. No en vano Salem es famosa no solo por La infame caza de brujas del año 1692 , si no por que si no vienes en Halloween a Salem , es que no has vivido un autentico Halloween , ellos han hecho muy suya esta fiesta y eso es algo que gusta a los turistas .

Como no teniamos idea de donde empezar el recorrido nos dirigimos al garaje publico , al lado del mismo estaba la oficina regional del Servicio Nacional de Parques , donde por medio de una representación multimedia de la historia de Nueva Inglaterra y su pintoresca region .

Despues de Aquello vimos que el museo Peabody Essex estaba cerca de la oficina de información , en la cual nos hicimos con un mapa de la ciudad , el cual estaba decorado con simbolismo de la fiesta .

El museo de Peabody Essex es el museo moderno por excelencia de la ciudad , donde varias obras actitectonicas y artisticas del todo el mundo se engloban en su espacio .

Edward habia tenido esa vez una idea muy buena con ese pequeño viajecito .

Despues de dar una vuelta por el Peabody decidimos ir al museo de las Brujas , ya que era un crimen no visitar ese museo estando en la ciudad de las brujas XD.

Despues hicimos una parada para comer en un pequeña freiduria de pescado que habia por la zona del puerto , que eran las tres y ya el estomago habia comenzado su concierto .

- Desde luego esto es precioso .- Dije mirando el mar .

- Tenia curiosidad de venir hasta aquí , y la verdad es que estoy encantado … no se tu , pero no se si te gustaria que pasaramos aquí la noche de Halloween … en plan fiesta por supuesto . Por vivir una auntentica noche de brujas aquí . –

La verdad es que la idea era muy tentadora , ver las calles decoradas como estaban , el animo de las gentes de lugar . Realmente podria ser muy bonito ver como se celebraba la festividad en esta ciudad .

- Deacuerdo , pasemos aquí la fiesta .- sonrei

A Edward se le ilumino la cara al oir mi respuesta afirmativa .

Y dicho y Hecho , al atardecer estabamos por las casas pidiendo golosinas … bueno mas bien era Edward el que pedia las golosinas a las puertas de las casas .

Eso traia a mi mente recuerdos de nuestra niñez . El vestido de vampiro y yo de princesa en apuros , pidiendo por las casas de Forks , pasandolo bomba tallando las calabazas y recojiendo hojas secas para decorarlas .

Luego nos dirigimos a una zona donde se celebraba La Salem Haunting Happenings , o sea , la macrofiesta que englobaba la mayoria de las actividades del la noche .

Alli vimos un Cuentacuentos que narraba leyendas de la fiesta a los niños , y nos quedamos un rato escuchando su historia :

Y entonces Jack engaño al diablo , lo atrapo en el arbol y consiguió hacerle prometer que jamas vendria a buscar su alma . – Los niños escuchaban con atención .- Varios años después Jack murio … pero no podia ir al cielo por que habia sido un hombre muy malo en vida … pero tampoco al infierno por lo que le habia hecho al diablo . Asi que se quedo vagandolo entre los dos mundos . Jack pidio al diablo algo con lo que iluminarse en las tinieblas del camino y este le dio un trozo de brasa ardiendo , este la coloco dentro de una calabaza hueca y asi es como Jack … por siempre … vagara entre los dos mundos .

Si no quereis que Jack pase por vuestras casas esta noche debeis de dejar una calabaza encendida en vuestra puerta , asi pasara de lagro y continuara su camino .-

Y termino , todo el mundo aplaudio al narrador de la historia , y los niños se llevaban sus pequeñas calabazas iluminadas . A Edward y mi nos dieron dos .

- Para que Jack no se aparezca esta noche por vuestra casa pareja ^^ .-

Edward le dio las gracias al narrador antes de que yo pudiera desmentir que eramos pareja . Lo fulmine con la mirada .

- Debias de haber aclarado que no eramos pareja .-

- Por un dia no pasara nada Bella .- Sonrio

Decidi que no tenia ganas de discutircon él , me lo estaba pasando tan bien que no queria empañar la noche con mi mal humor , asi que decidi seguirle la corriente y continuar nuestro recorrido .

Aquello era fantastico , compramos muchas cosas y comimos muchas porquerias , pero sobretodo lo pasamos muy bien , bailando y brincando en una macrofiesta … como hacia mucho que no recordaba .

Y me dio vergüenza admitirme a mi misma que echaba esa parte de menos , esa parte en la cual Edward y yo somos dos personas despreocupadas sin una historia dolorosa a nuestras espaldas . ¿ Sere capaz de poder superar aquello alguna vez ? .

La noche casi habia terminado , en la zona del puerto hubo un soberbio espectaculo de fuegos artificiales , señal de que la noche llegaba a su fin .

Habiamos visitado el resto de la ciudad durante toda la noche , eran las siete de la mañana y debiamos volver al campus .

Como estabamos muy cansados decidimos pillar una habitación en un hostal de la ciudad . La pena es que tuvimos que compartir cama , cosa que no molesto a Edward , ya que en cuanto me acoste me abrazo con fuerza , enterro su cabeza en mi cuello y enseguida se quedo frito … Y yo estaba tan cansada que no tenia fuerzas para replicarle , asi que cerre los ojos y me quede sumergida en un profundo sueño .

()()(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()

Un poco corto lo se , es un capitulo Extra , para el proximo renudare la linea argumental tal y como la estaba siguiendo , asi que no me pegueis , me apetecia dedicarle un capitulo a esta fiesta que tanto me gusta . Halloween , ojala duraras mas dias en el año .

PD : no me funciona el corrector , asi que disculpar las faltas de ortografia .

Asi que espero Reviews , amenzas , encargos de dibujo si quereis ^^ .

Si , ya hice un fanart para una historia , se llama Realice y la esta traduciendo Tatarata

En su pag podreis ver el dibujo … y os recomendo la historia , esta genial ^^ .

Bueno , y con esto y un caramelito os dejo hasta la proxima semana .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Adelanto del cap 8 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Edward … .-

No te molestare mas , nunca seras capaz de perdonarme , aun sabiendo la verdad desconfias de mi . Yo tambien tengo sentimientos y estoy harto de que los pisotees .-

Y salio de la habitación dando un portazo .

¿ Que es lo que habia hecho ?


	8. Cap 8 : Perdon

Hola holaaaa :

¿ Que tal las cosas ? . Esta vez he podido actualizar antes , ya que tengo algo de tiempo libre .

Estoy emocionada al ver la buena acojida que ha tenido mi dibujo del Fic de Realice y que os haya gustado , es emocionante por que la postura me costo muchisimo y la verdad no le hago muha justicia a nuestro Edward , pero veo que aun asi os ha gustado ^^ . Muchas gracias , tengo en proyecto algunos mas para mi historia y otras historias que estoy leyendo que espero que tengan la misma aceptación que este .

Bueno , si mas dilacion , os dejo con el cap ^^ .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 8 : Perdon .

Las siguientes semanas fueron un infierno , al menos para mi , Edward estaba en el cielo , tal y como se podia ver en su rostro .

Garrett me protegia las veces que andamos con la pandilla . Ya que para mala suerte mia , Edward y Kate se llevaban muy bien , ya que estudiaban la misma carrera , cosa que mataba a Garrett Ya que se moria de celos . Aunque no tenia por que , por que yo sabia que para Kate no habia mas hombre en su vida que su Garrett .

La tapadera de que tenia como novio a Garrett se desintegro dos semanas después , cuando por azar del destido Edward aparecio sin avisar en la habitación de Kate para pedirle unos apuntes … y Garrett estaba encima de ella en una posición … bueno , me ahorro los detalles . La consecuencia directa de ello : El acoso y derribo al que Edward me sometia se incremento .

Yo crei que lo peor que podia pasarme era que me acorralara por las mañanas en cualquier parte de la habitación … me equivocaba .

Una mañana lo vi durmiendo a mi lado en mi cama .

¿ Pero como narices habia entrado si yo solia echar el cerrojo para que no me molestara ?

Tuve que hacer palanca con las sabanas y tirarlo al suelo .

-¡¡¡¡¡ Quueeeee ¿????? – Se desperto el bello durmiente .

- ¿¡ Que narices haces aquiiiiii ?! ¿ Como has entrado ¡!!!! – Grite .

Estaba medio dormido y dolorido por lo que podia ver en su cara .

- No echaste el pestillo .- Dijo somnoliento .

- Siempre hecho el pestillo , siempre .-

- Pues anoche no , asi que quise ver como era tu cuarto , nunca habia estado aquí y me hacia ilusion verlo .- Se levanto del suelo y fue hacia una pared en la cual tenia una foto de todos , mi familia , su familia , Phil . Todos en la graduación . Sonrio .

- Ojala no hubiera hecho lo que hice ese dia … si hubiera sabido explicarme como era debido , ahora seriamos novios .- Sonrio tristemente .

- ¿ Explicarte correctamente ? , ¡ Creo que lo expresaste de …- me quede cojida en la parte de novios .

- ¿Novios ? – Pregunte atonita .

- Si , puede que no me creas ahora … ni siquiera se si pueda conseguir que me escuches como es debido . por que no supe expresarme bien en su momento y te hice muchisimo daño .- Bajo la mirada .

Ya da igual Edward .- Me levante de la cama .- Todo eso paso y yo al menos deje de darle vueltas hace mucho tiempo . Te aconsejaria que hicieras lo mismo .- Sali de la habitación .

Me siguió hasta el salon .

- No todos tenemos la capacidad de olvidar que tu tienes Bella . ¿ Crees que no me duele , no solo fisicamente , sino emocionalmente tu rechazo ? ¿ Crees que fuiste la unica que sufrio aquel dia ? .-

Me soprendio ver un destello en sus ojos . Dios mio , ¿ Estaba llorando?

- - Edward … .- Comence a decir , pero el levanto su mano y me miro con una emocion indescriptible a los ojos .

- - No te molestare mas , nunca seras capaz de perdonarme , aun sabiendo la verdad desconfias de mi . Yo tambien tengo sentimientos y estoy harto de que los pisotees .- Me dijo . – Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me de la espalda por lo que paso aquel dia , que no me diera la oportunidad de explicarme , todos me la negais . –

Estaba demasiado atonita .

No habia pensado en ningun momento en los sentimientos de él , solo estaba concentrada en estar a salvo en el caparazón que cuidadosamente habia costruido para salvaguardar mis sentimientos . Y resulta que le estaba haciendo mas daño del que el me habia hecho . ¿ Por que le estaba haciendo eso? . Por muy cruel que hubiera aparentado ser en su momento no merecia que le hiciera eso …

-Edward .-

No me contesto , solo me miro con los ojos brillantes y se fue a su cuarto . Yo solo fui capaz de quedarme quieta en el salon , no podia moverme . Visto desde la pespectiva de él mi comportamiento habia sido deplorable , vergonzoso … ¿ En que me habia convertido a sus ojos ? .

Al rato el salio con una sudadera y unos vaqueros , calzando sus deportivas . Cojio sus llaves y salio del cuarto . Yo rapidamente fui a mi cuarto y me vesti , hoy no habia clases asi que me puse lo primero que encontre : una blusa de manga media , unos vaqueros y me calce mis converse allstars , recoji mi cabello en una coleta y Sali disparada al cuarto de Alice y Jasper . Alice me maldijo hasta lo infinito cuando vio la hora que era .

- Espero que sea urgente , por que si no lo es te matare .- Se sento de cualquier manera en el sofa de la salita .

- ¿ Y Jasper ? .-

- Salio a correr , y dime , ¿ que te trae aquí ? .-

- Edward .- Y comence a contarle lo ocurrido en el cuarto .

Ella simplemente escucho la historia , asintiendo varias veces , luego su semblante cambio y se pusdo triste .

- Por mucho que me reviente reconocerlo , mi hermano tiene mas razon que un santo ene sta ocasión . - Ninguno nos molestamos en hablar con el en aquel momento , Viene aquí y la guerra continua , si cabe , mas fuerte aun . Me siento mal por no haberlo escuchado en esos momentos .- Dijo triste .

- Tengo que encontrarlo , tengo que hablar con él … yo …-

- No me des explicaciones a mi , daselas a él . – Dijo Alice conciliadora .- Yo tambien deberia disculparme con el .-

- Bueno , me voy a dar una vuelta por el campus , a ver si lo veo .- Me levante del sofa .

- Suerte amiga , la vas a necesitar .- Grito Alice antes de que yo cerrara la puerta de su cuarto .

En ese momento vi a Jasper completamente empapado .

Bella , si vas a salir te aconsejo que cojas un paraguas , por que esta cayendo la de Dios . –

- ¿ Has visto a Edward mientras corrias ? – Le pregunte .

Pues ahora que lo dices si , estaba sentado en las gradas de la zona de atletismo . ¿ Al fin vasa hablar con él ? .-

Lo mire soprendida :

¿ Como lo has sabido ? .- Pregunte Atonita .

Bella , yo he sido de los pocos que he escuchado la version de Edward de lo sucedido aquel dia , el no es un genio explicandose y se da cuenta tarde de las cosas . Y cuando las quiere no piensa en las maneras para conseguirlas , solo quiere conseguirlas , El te ama , mas de lo que los dos podais imaginar . No te digo con ello que debas perdonarlo , pero si deberiais sentar unas bases para intentar un acercamiento . El , a su extraña y agobiante manera , lo ha intentado , saliendo herido varias veces en el proceso . Y como yo le dije en su dia , el pobre ya se ha hartado de intentalo , Y necesitara pensar que va a hacer .-

Ire a buscarlo , Gracias Jasper .-

De nada , pillate el paraguas o caereis enfermos .- Grito , pero yo ya estaba corriendo escaleras abajo hasta la entrada .

Jasper no estaba de guasa , estaba cayendo una buena , pero no tenia tiempo de coger un paraguas , no me fiaba de que Edward se moviera del campo de atletismo . Desde luego no estaba para nada en forma , habia cosas que no cambiaban jamas .

Lo vi sentado en una de las gradas , estaba con los ojos tapados por los brazos y no se movia , solo estaba alli . Y me dio un escalofrio , no por la lluvia y el frio , si no recordando . Me veia a mi misma en esa posición , hace dos años , yo estaba igual que él ahora . Igual de rota que él . Y lo vi sacudirse . Dios mio estaba llorando . No , no podia dejarlo llorando .

Subi a las gradas , colocandome delante de él .

Sin poder eviralo le acaricia la cabeza en un intento de consolarlo . El levanto la cabeza , sus ojos rojos lagrimosos mezclandose con el agua de la lluvia . El corazon me dio un vuelco brutal , jamas lo habia visto de aquella manera . Estaba roto . Yo solo podia mirarlo , no era capaz de articular palabra alguna y ni me di cuenta de que las lagrimas tambien estaban cayendo por mi cara .

Y sin poder evitarlo ninguno de los dos nos abrazamos . Edward se abrazo a mi cintura , apoyando su cabeza en mi estomago , yo agache la cabeza y la apoye en la suya , acaricando su pelo mientras esperaba que se calmara .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Toma , aquí tienes .- Le pase una taza de leche calentita , me volvi a acurrucar entre las mantas que habiamos puesto ensopa.

Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue quitarnos nuestras ropas y ponernos unas mas secas , enrolle mi pelo en una toalla y seque el suyo con otra . Realemente no sabria decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos llorando juntos en las gradas de las pistas de atletismo , solo se que tuvo que venir Kate , Garrett , Alice y Jasper con paraguas y acompañarnos hasta nuestra habitación . Nadie dijo nada y yo lo agradeci , tenia qe solucionar este problema antes de que acabaramos perdiendonos a nosotros mismos .

Gracias .- Fue lo unico que supo decir Edward , aun se le notaba emocion en la voz .

De nada .- Coji mi taza y me sente al lado , coji una manta y la eche encima nuestra para poder entrar en calor .

- Edward , no puedes forzar las cosas , sobretodo con todo lo que paso . –

- Se que no puedo Bella , perdi los nervios , lo siento de veras . Nunca debi someterte al acoso que te he sometido . Tu sabes que ese no soy yo …- me miro Suplicante por que lo creyera .

- Te creo , siento todas las veces que te he agredido .-

- Y yo siento haber sido un cretino .-

- Y yo ser una soberbia sabelotodo.-

- Pues si que tenemos cosas de las que disculparnos .- Sonrio .

- Son dos años sin dirigirnos la palabra , es normal .- Susurre .

Me tomo de la mano .

- Te echaba de menos , tanto de menos . No veas la que lie para que me cambiaran de universidad . No podoa seguir mas tiempo alegado de ti , de donde queria realmente estar , que era a tu lado .-

- Edward …-

- Dejame terminar . por favor . No forzare nada , pero creo que es justo que sepas lo que siento , sin status sociales de por medio ni nadie .- Sonrei ante el comentario . – Te quiero . No se cuanto llevo enamorado de ti … y cuando lo supe quise acererar las cosas , saber si tu me amabas . Por eso te seduci en mi habitación . No me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice , por que me encanto tenerte en mis brazos y besarte . Pero se que ahora las cosas son distintas , y debo ser mas paciente . Por que se que yo soy el hombre al que tu amas … mi corazon me lo dice , y necesito hacertelo ver Bella , lo necesito de veras . Y si al final no puede ser … si no consigo que te enamores de mi … te dejare en paz . –

Estaba sin palabras , Dios mio , nunca lo habia visto expresarse de esa manera . Mi corazon se iba a salir del pecho , pero no pdia permitirme aun albergar esperanza .

- Edward , tu sabes lo que sentia hace dos años … yo he cambiado , apenas me noto como la anterior Bella , o sea , se que siento algo por ti . me rindo a tus besos , los disfruto , me gusta estar contigo … pero no se si es amor Edward , ya una vez lo mate , no se si sere capaz de resucitarlo . Llevo tanto tiempo en el caparazón que no se si sere capaz de arriesgarme .- Fui franca con él .

- Bueno , ¿ Entonces que haremos ? .- Me pregunto .

- Pues … no lo se Edward , no lo se .- Me acurruque mas a su lado .

Entrelazo su mano con la mia , estaba calentita .

- ¿ Te gusta que te tome de la mano ? .- Susurro .

- Si , nunca me molesto , siempre me tomabas de la mano .- Jugaba con sus dedos y los mios , apretando y aflojando , pero sin perder el contacto . Yo estaba apoyada en su hombro y estabamos muy acurrucados .

- ¿ Algun dia podras perdonarme por mi estupidez ? . – me miro .

Lo mire , esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban . ¿ Seria capaz de arriesgarme en esto ? , si decia que si y fallaba , me acabaria destruyendo , jamas seria capaz de salir de mi caparazón , no confiaria en nadie mas lo suficiente como para enamorarme … y lo perderia a él , del todo . Pero tampoco podia no arriesgarme … no podoa hacerlo .

- Te perdono …- susurre .

Edward me miro con los ojos como platos y tartamudeo :

- ¿ D… De V…verdad ? . –

Tuve que sonreir ante aquello .

- De verdad de la buena tonto .- Sonrei .

Me abrazo por debajo de las mantas. Yo correspondi a su abrazo , colocando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando los freneticos latidos de su corazon . ¿ Yo provocaba que su corazon latiera de esa manera ? . Beso mi cabello muy dulcemente , aspirando el aroma como si fuera lo mas embriagador del mundo para el . Y me gustaba , por que el tambien olia increíblemente bien , era delicioso . Y sin pensarlo le di un beso en el cuello , oliendo aun mas ahí su aroma .

b..Bella …- Susurro . Y se dirigio a mi cuello .

Yo no hice nada esta vez para pararlo , por que estaba deseando que me tocara . Para que mentirme cuando gritaba por sus besos … ¿ Y por que parara si habia sido yo la que habia empezado ?

Nos tumbamos en el sofa , el dejandose caer delicadamente entre mis piernas … y besandome muy dulcemente . Abri mi boca para darle mas acceso al beso , cosa que el aprovecho sin dudar . Nuestras lenguas se sincronizaban , nuestas respiraciones jadeantes … y sus manos metiendose debajo de la blusa del pijama que me habia puesto , mientras lamia mi boca y se dirigia a mi cuello , donde jugeteo con la lengua detrás del lobulo de la oreja , trazando con ella caminos a las zonas mas sensibles . Un gemido escapo de mis labios mientras guiaba su cabeza por aquella zona . El se quito su camiseta e hizo lo mismo con la mia . Dejandome a mi en sujetador y a el con el torse al aire , cual Dios griego . Desde luego Edward se habia desarrollado bien aquellos dos años , no es que antes no estuviera bien desallorrado , pero es que ahora estaba muchisimo mas …

El continuaba implacable su exploracion , y para ser sincera yo tampoco me quedaba atrás , por que por una extraña razon sentia que eramos parte de un todo . No podia evitarlo , puede que tuviera miedo a abrirme al amor de nuevo , pero desde luego no le tenia miedo a las demostraciones de Edward para ayudarme a dejar entrar al amor de nuevo en mi vida .

Comence a notar en mi centro como Edward se iba excitando por mis caricias , ya que aquella parte intima de el estaba cobrando vida propia , y que el se restregara con ella encima de mi fino pantalón de pijama no me ayudaba a estar menos exitada con lo que podia pasar . Se dejo caer un poc mas encima mia , y comenzo el descenso hasta mi ombligo . Sus humedos besos dejaban un rastro en las zonas en las cuales se habia parado para deleitarse probando la carne nivea que era la piel de mi obligo , entreteniendose en bajar en su descenso el pantalón del pijama . E imágenes que no queria recordar vinieron a mi cabeza para estropear el momento . Aquello era un calenton de los dos … y yo deseaba que , si era Edward al que yo le iba a entregar ese momento especial de mi vida , debia asegurame que fuera perfecto . No lo que estaba pasando ahora , no debia ser por un calentomn , debia ser por que los dos los quisieramos y debia ser un momento especial para hacerlo . Ahí tuve que deternerlo .

-No .- dije jadeante . – Aun no Edward ,.-

Me miro soprendido . Miedo en sus ojos , Tenia que tranquilizarlo.

- No es por ti cielo , es por mi , yo aun no estoy preparada . Acabamos de perdonarnos , pero no quiero hacerlo aun . No estamos preparados y tu lo sabes .-

- Tienes razon , perdoname .- se quito de encima mia y se puso la camiseta , pasandome la mia del pijama .- No debemos precipitarnos .-

- No te disculpes , para bailar un tango se necesitan dos personas , y para serte franca , me recordo demasiado a nuestro numerito en la biblioteca en el instituto . No quiero que sea asi … no quiero recordar eso .- Cerre los ojos .

Conseguire que lo olvides … conseguire que vuelvas a confiar en mi . No te tocare si tu no lo quieres . es una promesa que te hago … muy difícil pero intentare cumplirla .- Sonrio .

Eso espero … por que si no .- Alce el puño .

Mensaje recibido .-

Nos volvimos a abrigar entre la manta y nos pusimos a ver la televisión , para poco después quedarnos completamente dormidos en el sofa . Era tranquila esta tregua .

¿ Pero cuanto duraria ? , ¿ Sere capaz de abrir de nuevo mi corazon a Edward ?

()()((()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno ,¿Qué os ha parecido ?

Bella esta muy reacia aun a abrirle de nuevo su corazon a Edward , pero al menos el muchacho va a avanzando hacia su meta , que es que ella lo vuelva a amar . ¿ Lo conseguira ? .

Adelato cap 9 :

No veia nada mas , ese coche iba a echarse encima de Edward . Y sin poder evitarlo corri , corri y lo empuje … Gritos , gritos de Edward y de mis amigos , y entonces vino la oscuridad y el silencio . No oi nada mas , solo senti antes de que ese vacio negro viniera por mi un gran dolor .

Edward Pov :

El coche de repente no estaba encima de mi , cosegui poner a la niña a salvo , y entonces note un empujon que me apartaba de la trayectoria del vehiculo . Un golpe sordo … y al girarme vi a Bella tirada en el asfalto , con los ojos cerrados y con sangre por todos lados .

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Grite Mientras corria a su lado a ver si aun respiaraba .


	9. Cap 9 : Accidente

Hola holaaaaa :

Saludos de nuevo desde este vuestro fic .

Bueno , como yo mas me tenia , el resfriado me dio caza y ahora estoy aquí con una caja de pañuelitos de papel y rodeada de lo que pueda necesitar para poder sobrevivir al catarro .

En primer lugar : Muchisimas gracias por las Reviews , realmente nunca crei que tendria tantas , al ser primeriza en esto de escribir pues estoy superinsegura y no se como el publico se puede tomar mis ideas . Pero a juzgar por las reviews la cosa va de momento bien ^^ .

Hubo una Review que me dejo preocupadisima XD : Copio Textualmente XD :

eclipse lunar escribio :  
2008-11-05  
ch 8, AH NO A MI Y A MIS AMIGAS NO NOS PUEDES DEJAR ASI, CON ESTA ICERTIDUMBRE TIENES QUE ACTIALIZAR EL CAP. 9 ESTA MISMA NOCHE SINO NO PODREMOS DORMIR TRANQUILAS Y MAÑANA TENEMOS EXAMENES EXPOSICION Y TALLER DE ORIENTACION A LOS PADRES  
Y SI QUEREMOS RENDIR AL 100+100% ACTUALIZA! ! ! ! ! ! ! !! !

Espero de corazon que pudieran exponer sus trabajos bien , pero tenia que terminar el dibujo de **kathyta90 para su historia : Apostando el Corazón . ^^**

Total , después de dos dias de esperar queridos fans , aquí traigo la actualizacion de la historia .

Asi que sin mas dilacion , so dejo con el cap 9 . Disfrutar .

Pd : mi corrector de texto sigue averiado , asi que no puedo pasarlo , por favor , perdonen mis faltas de ortografia -_-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 9 : Accidente .

Me habia levantado relativamente temprano ese dia , estaba aun en el sofa con Edward , el cual tenia la cabeza en mi hombro y estaba abrazado a mi . Era la misma posición que habia tomado la noche anterior .

Me sentia un poco mas yo misma , echaba un poco de menos algunas cosas de la antigua Bella , y era bueno tener a Edward alli para recordarmelas . Ahora sabia la verdad , la otra noche habiamos hablado durante horas y desde luego Edward necesitaba ayuda de alguien para aprender a expresarse mejor , ya que si lo hubiera hecho bien por aquel entonces ahora seriamos pareja . Por que ahora mismo no tenia ni idea en que punto me hallaba con Edward .

Lo habia perdonado , nos habiamos besado y medio enrollados en el sofa . Desde luego algo de lo que antiguamente sentia por él estaba ahí , pero no sabia si podia llegar a amarlo de la misma manera que lo hice en antaño .

¿ Seria capaz de hacer volver a esa parte de mi misma que lo amaba incondicionalmente ?

En aquel momento Edward se movio en mi regazo , apretandome mas y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro , era realmente adorable verlo asi , con el sembrante tan tranquilo mientras dormia , literalemente , encima de mi . Sus brazos alrededor mio .

Entonces abrio sus increíbles ojos verdes .

- Buenos … dias … .- Sonrio somnoliento .

- Buenos dias .- Le sonrei como una imbecil tambien .

- ¿ Como has dormido ? , ¿ No has estado incomoda ? .- Me pregunto solicito con mi bienestar .

- Si , la verdad es que he dormido muy bien , no puedo quejarme .-

- Ni yo la verdad .- Me miro intensamente .

Con gran pesar nos tuvimos que separar , ya que era Lunes y los lunes era cuando tenia el mayor numero de asignaturas . Tenia una presentacion en una hora y tenia que ducharme y vestirme .

- ¿ Quieres luego ir a la ciudad a almorzar ? .- Me pregunto Edward a grito pelado desde su habitación .

- Si , ¿ Por que no? . –

- Vale , ¿ A que hora termina tu presentación ? – Pregunto Edward una vez que nos reunimos en el salon para salir hacia las clases .

- Pues …- Mire mi reloj .- a las doce y media .-

- Perfecto , pues te pasare a recoger y nos vamos .- Me indico .

- Ademas , me vendra bien , necesito comprar material de pintura , el bloc se me ha acabado .- Indique con la mirada uno de los cuadernos de dibujo .

- Haremos lo que se te apetezca .- Me abrazo y me dio un ligero beso en los labios .- Nos vemos a las doce y media .-

Lo vi alejarse , estaba un poco sonrojada . Entonces oí a mis espaldas unos silbidos . Sabia a quien pertenecían .

Garrett , kate , Alice y Jasper estaban detrás mia , mirandome con ojos de cordero degollado . Empezarón a soltar una y mil tonterias sobre para cuando seria mi boda con Edward . Deberia de enfadarme terriblemente con ellos , pero no podia , por que en el fondo sabia que estaban muy felices con el hecho de haber medioarreglado las cosas con Edward .

Las clases pasaron rapidamente , cuando iba de camino para reunirme con Edward encontre a Alice apoyada en una de los arboles de la entrada , tenia el semblante blanco como un cadáver , rapidamente fui corriendo hacia ella .

-¿ Que te pasa Alice ? .- Le pregunte asustada.

- Bella , tengo una mala sensación , me ha empezado hace poco y me ha puesto muy nerviosa .- Dijo con la voz entrecortada .

- Tranquila Alice .- Me daba miedo , Alice era como una especie de medium , al menos asi la llamaban alli , ya que cuando le daban alguna de esas sensaciones raras , algo malo pasaba .

- Creo que deberia ir a mi habitación , debe ser que me ha caido mal el desayuno .- Comento restandole importancia al hecho .

- Eso , ve y descansa .-

Iba a acompañarla , pero ella denego amablemente mi ayuda y me dijo que podia sola . Me quede debajo del arbol hasta que entro en el edificio de nuestro colegio mayor .

Tuve que pegar un sprint para poder llegar a la zona donde habia quedado con Edward . Al llevar vi que estaba apoyado en su volvo esperandome sonrientemente . Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a él .

Perdona el retraso , me habia encontrado con tu hermana , al parecer ha tenido una de esas visiones que tiene ella .-

- Ofu que miedo , me da mucho yuy cuando mi hermana le da eso , siempre pasa algo malo , como aquella vez que le dio y tu te resbalaste por la tarde en tu casa y te partiste el brazo.- Me recordo aquella desafortunada tarde .

- Bueno , esperemos que no sea eso esta vez … y que se quede en nada .-

Edward conocia algunas de las calles principales de New Hampshire , paramos en un buffet de comida italiana .

Decir que salimos del sitio llenos hasta reventar se quedaria corto . Habiamos comido 2 veces mas el peso de nuestro cuerpo en pasta , pizza , lasaña y postres . Desde luego un festival de comida en nuestra boca .

Pasamos el resto de la tarde comprando mi material de dibujo , él tambien hizo unas compras , unos libros de fisioterapia y algo de comida y café para nuestra habitación .

Fuimos todo el camino de la mano , él me agarro de la mano al salir del buffet , y a mi no me molestaba el ir de la mano con él . Era una sensación tan familiar , algo que añoraba desde hacia mucho tiempo , pero como hice con muchas de las cosas de mi anterior vida la desterre de mi corazón , como muchas otras cosas que aun no sabia . No era consciente del dia que empece a perderme a mi misma por olvidar la `` traición´´ de Edward . Sé que debio ser hace mucho tiempo .

Llegamos al coche . Edward abrio el maletero y guardo nuestras cosas .

Entonces una niña pequeña se acerco a Edward , la pequeña lloraba desconsolada . Edward y yo nos pusimos de rodillas para estar a la misma altura de la pequeña .

La niña lloraba desconsolada .

- ¿ Que te pasa pequeña ? .- Pregunto Edward de manera tranquilizadora .

- M..me … me …- sobrio sus lagrimas .- Perdi..perdidooooo.- Hipaba mientras hablaba .

Edward cojio a la pequeña de la mano y yo saque un pañuelo del bolso para secarle las lagrimas .

Despues de un rato conseguimos de sacarle el nombre completo , En una fina cadena que llevaba al cuello venia un medallón con su nombre , un tipo de alergia y un numero de telefono .

Nos encaminamos hacia una cabina de telefonos que habia al final de la calle para llamar al numero en cuestión y que sus padres pudieran venir a buscarla .

Entonces todo paso muy rapido :

Papiiiii .- Grito la niña , cruzando la carretera sin mirar .

Edward salio disparado detrás de la pequeña para detenerla y ayudarla a cruzar hacia la otra acera cuando gritos llenos de horror cruzaron el aire .

Solo fui cosciente de que aquel coche iba a mucha velocidad y que directamente iba a atropellar a la pequeña , entonces Edward se puso delante , protegiendo a la niña en sus fuertes brazos .

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- Grite .- EDWAAAAARRRDDDD

No podia permitir que le atropellara , no podia concebir que Edward arriesgara la vida , no podoa perderlo … no queria que le ocurriera nada malo , no importaba lo que me pasara a mi , él debia estar a salvo a cuaquier precio.

No veia nada mas , ese coche iba a echarse encima de Edward . Y sin poder evitarlo corri , corri y lo empuje … Gritos , gritos de Edward y de mis amigos , y entonces vino la oscuridad y el silencio . No oi nada mas , solo senti antes de que ese vacio negro viniera por mi un gran dolor .

Edward Pov :

El coche de repente no estaba encima de mi , cosegui poner a la niña a salvo , y entonces note un empujon que me apartaba de la trayectoria del vehiculo . Un golpe sordo …

Y la ví, al girarme vi a Bella tirada en el asfalto , con los ojos cerrados y con sangre por todos lados .

- BELLAAAAAAA.- Sali corriendo hacia ella . El conductor del coche se bajo rapidamente a ver como estaba Bella . Yo llegue a su altura , solo podia ver que tenia un corte muy feo en su frente por el cual no paraba de sangrar . Intente tocarla , pero el conductor del coche me lo impidio .

- ¡¡ No la toques ¡!, tiene un golpe muy feo en la cabeza .- Dijo asustado . Yo solo miraba , demasiado aturdido como para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando y decia su nombre una y otra vez , esperando que con ello abriera sus hermosos ojos . Pero no , su respiración era irregular , su brazo derecho tenia una extraña forma de curvarse , sin duda estaba roto . Muchos cortes llenaban su hermoso rostro , tiñéndolo de rojo escarlata .

Alguein debio de haber llamado a los servicios sanitarios , por que sin saber aun como llegaron dos ambulancias y la policia al lugar del accidente . Los sanitarios corrieron rapidamente a atender a bella . Cuarto efectivos sanitaros la rodeaban y la examinaban . Alzance a ver como le entablillaban el brazo y como después de mucho deliberar decidieran intubarla , ya que habia riesgo de que alguna costilla rota hubiera perforado el pulmon .

- ¿ La conoces ? . – Me pregunto uno de los enfermeros , yo tarde en responder , aun estaba en shock .

- Si … ella es mi novia … -

- Os vamos a llevar al hospital , ¿ Como os llamais ? .- Pregunto mientras me montaba en la ambulancia .

- Edward , Edward Cullen , ella es Isabella Swan . – susurre y mire atrás , seguia sin verla , dos enfermeros la estaban atendiendo .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos al hospital . Me llevaron a hacerme unas pruebas , aparte de curarme los raspones que me habia hecho ene l brazo y en las manos . Aparte de eso habia salido muy bien parado .

No podia decir lo mismo de Bella …

Japer , Alice , Garrett y Kate llegaron al hospital unos min después de que yo los llamara para informarles de lo que habia pasado . Alice lloraba , ya que la pobre habia tenido ese presentimiento por la mañana .

Paso otra hora mas y seguiamos sin noticias de Bella . Caminaba de un lado a otro de la planta de urgencias , me acercaba a recepcion para intentar averiguar algo sobre ella y solo me negaban la información , ya que solo podian hablar con miembros de la familia . Estaba tan angustiado … nadie nos decia nada , y cada hora que pasaba tenia la certeza de que Bella estaba muy grave . Habia volado por encima del coche , literalmente . La sangre que manaba de su cabeza , la manera tan rapida con la cual la habia entablillado su brazo … como la habian puesto una via de mantenimiento … como la habian intubado … Todo volvia mi cabeza con espeluznante claridad .

Despues de casi 4 horas interminables un medico se acerco a nosotros .

- ¿ Algun familiar de Isabella Swan ? – Pregunto el medico .

- Si , nosotros somos amigos suyos , estamos intentando localizar a sus padres .- Le explique .- Yo soy su novio , por dios doctor , digame que se pondra bien por favor …- Las lagrimas volvieron no solo a mis ojos , si no a los ojos de nuestros amigos .

- Como bien sabes , el atropello ha sido muy aparatoso. Tiene un brazo y tres costillas rotas , una de ellas ha perforado ligeramente el pulmon izquierdo, con lo cual ha habido que intervenir para poder reparar la fractura . Tiene un corte bastante profundo en la cabeza por el cual ha perdido bastante sangre , asi que ha habido que realizarle una trasfusión y muchisimas contusiones y cortes . Ahora mismo esta en la UCI pero su vida no corre peligro , la mantenemos en esa ala para que este mas vigilada en estos dias . Vengan conmigo , les llevare con ella .- Nos indico el medico .

Lo seguimos mientras continuaba explicandonos las distintas lesiones que sufria Bella . - - La verdad ha tenido muchisma suerte , ya que al caer debio apoyarse en el brazo que se ha roto , si su cabeza hubiera golpeado el asfalto ahora mismo ella no estaria con nosotros .- Me estremecí . No podia concebir un mundo donde no estuviera ella , sencillamente no podia . Ahora mas que nunca sabia cuanto la amaba y cuanto tiempo habia perdido de estar con ella . No era justo que nos pasar esto después de haber conseguido arreglar a medias las cosas . La amaba , no se lo que hubiera hecho si la hubiera perdido en este accidente .

Llegamos a la zona de la UCI , alli , a traves de unas cristaleras podia ver a bella . Tenia la cabeza vendada y unos arañazos en su cara , un moraton en su mejilla izquierda . El brazo roto estaba escayolado , con dos agujas que sobresalian un poco , imagino que seria para que el hueso soldara bien . Una via cojida en su brazo derecho y de ella colgando varios goteros de mantenimiento . Y por ultimo verla intubada conectada a esa maquina que media los latidos de su corazon . Comence a llorar de nuevo al verla asi , tan frágil , tan quieta …

A la hora le dije a los chicos que se fueran a descansar , que yo me quedaria . – - Hermanito .-ss Alice .- Seria mejor que te fueras tu , necesitas descansar mas que yo o cualquiera de nosotros .- - - No Alice , no podria dormir , cada vez que cierro los ojos siento sus manos empujandome de la trayectoria del coche … yo …- No podia evitarlo , las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas . – Ojala fuera yo el que estuviera ahí , solo la hago sufrir Alice …-

- Edward , no digas eso , ¿ Te enteras ? .- Me reprendio mi hermana pequeña . – Es la verdad , yo fui quein le dijo que fueramos a la ciudad , yo fui quien …- - Edward , esto estaba escrito de que pasara , no importaba si ha sido hoy o hubiera sido dentro de un mes , nadie tiene la culpa de nada . Asi que deja de sentirte culpable y vuelve al lado de Bella . Yo llamare a papa para avisarlos de lo ocurrido . Llamame si hay algun cambio . – Me abrazo , todos me abrazaron y me dieron animos para aguantar alli las horas que hicieran falta hasta ver a mi angel despertar de nuevo .

Estaba amaneciendo , yo me habia quedado dormilado en la cabecera de la cama de la UCI donde Bella estaba descansando . Por la madrugada vino una enfermera y le desentubaron , comprobando si era capaz de respirar bien , y al parecer habia tenido algo de suerte , podia respirar por ella misma , sin duda una buena señal . Llamaba aAlice con cada noverdad que se producia , pero Bella no terminavba de despertar . El doctor dijo que era completamente normal , Bella desperaria , pero tardaria aun un poco , ya que estaba con calmantes que le pasaban por los goteros .

Y a los dos dias desperto . Mi angel abrio los ojos y me sonrio débilmente . - - ¿ E…stas bien ? – Susurro dolorida . Yo solo podia asentir mientras las lagrimas caian por mi rostro , tipico de ella preguntar por mi antes de interesarse por ella misma . Solo pude agachar mi cabeza y besar sus labios , y note como me correspondia , sintiendome el hombre mas feliz del mundo en ese momento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El accidente no ha sido tan aparatoso , no la he dejado en coma ni nada de eso , pero tenia ganas de que por una vez Bella fuera la que salvara a Edward . ¿ Que les ha parecido ?

Siento si la descripción del accidente no ha sido muy buena , por favor no me peguen _ .

Bueno , espero sus reviews .

Adelanto capitulo 10 :

- Y sobretodo lo demas tenia que ser él , en eso pense cuando ví que el coche te iba atropellar , no podia permitirlo , no quiero perderte .- Le acariciaba la cabeza , la cual estaba apoyada en mi hombro y le daba tiernos besos en la cabeza . - - Te quiero … te quiero … te quiero …- Susurraba mientras me besaba el cuello . Y nos besamos , no como otras veces , si no con una ternura desconocida . No podiamos vivir el uno sin el otro . ¿ Sere capaz de arriesgarme después de lo que hice por él ? , ¿ Sere capaz de corresponderle de nuevo ? . No tuve que preguntar , sus besos hacian desaparecer una por una mis dudas . Y entonces llego la pregunta …


	10. Cap 10 : por que te quiero

Hola holaaaaa :

Bueno , actualice tres veces seguidas la semana pasada , ya que dependiendo de cómo me veo con los encargos puedo escribir o no . Asi que por eso este cap ha tardado un poquito mas .

Bueno , muchisimas gracias por los reviews , de verdad , yo creia que no pasaria de los 0 reviwes , pero ya llevo 83 y eso me hace muy feliz , tan feliz que ya estoy empezando una nueva historia de Twilight con Bella y Edward de nuevo como humanos . Si llego a los cien reviews la subire , ya que a esta le va quedando ya poco la verdad , y eso me entristece ya que esta es , como decirlo , mi primera tortita , y ya sabeis lo que dicen Las Gilmore Girls sobre la primera tortita : Siempre se quema . Pero para ser esta mi primera tortita ha quedado bastante bien , ¿ No? .

Siento haber usado la analogia de la comida ^^ .

Bueno , sinmas distracciones …. Tachaaaaaaannnn , Capitulo 10 . Disfritar ^^ .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 10 : Por qué te quiero …

Bella Pov :

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba sin abrir los ojos , francamente me soprendi a mi misma pensando , por que después del brutal impacto crei que habria muerto .

No suelo ser una persona que busque el dolor … Pero la ver como ese coche iba a atropellar a Edward … no podia permitirlo … y lo empuje sin pensar .

¡¡¡¡¡ Edward !!!!

Lentamente y forzandome mucho , abri mis pesados parpados y le vi ahí , recostado en el cabecero de mi cama … bueno , mi cama alli . Sin duda estaba en el hospital ya que el color de las paredes y el olor a material sanitario eran inconfundibles .

Lo primero que note fue que mi brazo derecho estaba escayolado . Jolines ,¿¿ Me he vuelto a joder el mismo brazo ?? .

Me dolia todo el cuerpo y ya ni contar la jaqueca que tenia encima . Me lleve mi mano buena a la frente para descubrir un vendaje soble la misma . Y para terminar los dolores que tenia por todo el cuerpo . Y lo atonita que estaba por lo realivamente bien que habia salido de ese atropello .

En ese momento Edward abrio los ojos y yo lo mire , parecia que habia visto una aparicion mariana o algo asi , por que los ojos le brillaban de una manera emocionada , como si estubiera a punto de llorar .

- ¿ E…estas ..b ..bi..bien ? – Le pregunté , las costillas me dolian horrores .

El solo asintió emocionado , luego bajo su cabeza y hizo que nuestros labios se tocaran , en esa ocasión no me importo entregarme al beso , estaba tan contenta que él estuviera bien que todo lo demas carecia de importancia . El salvarlo de ser atropellado me habia servido para darme cuenta de una cosa .

Lo seguia amando .

Mis padres entraron el la habitación , al igual que mis amigos y los padres de Edward , todos emocionados de que hubiera despertado .

Carlisle me estuvo explicando detalladamente mis lesiones y la operación para reparar mis costillas , me habia vuelto a partir el brazo derecho y en ese momento daba gracias a Dios de saber dibujar y escribir con las dos manos . Ya que cuando me parti el brazo la primera vez aprendi a escribir con la izquierda por si me pasaba otra vez .

En los siguientes dias Edward no me dejo ni a sol ni a sombra . No se despegaba , se traia los apuntes de clase a la habitación del hospital , salia a escondidas para traerme comida de fuera , por que el menu del hospital no era de mi agrado la verdad , veia la tele conmigo y siempre tenia mi mano entrelazada con la suya . Me besaba con tanto amor que sentia como parte de la antigua Bella volvia a mi , aquella Bella que confiaba ciegamente en el amor y soñaba con que su amado la correspondiera .

Y aquel sueño , al parecer , se estaba cumpliendo …

Estuve internada en el hospital una semana , estaba ya tan harta de pruebas medicas , de curas de mi frente herida y de la cicatriz del costado .

Deberia llevar un corse para que las costillas no se resintieran de los movimientos bruscos y sanaran bien , el brazo en cabestrillo de nuevo .

Edward me recojio en su volvo , fui a despedir a sus padres y a los mios al aeropuerto y luego nos dirigimos al campus . Tenia tantas ganas de desansar en mi camita , con todas mis cosas familiares … pero sobretodo queria que Edward descansara , no me gustaba las ojeras que tenia debajo de sus ojos , parecia un vampiro .

Llegamos a nuestra habitación después de haber pasado una hora en la habitación de Alice y Jasper , acompañados de Kate y Garrett , los cuales no paraban de preguntarme si estaba bien , que si necesitaba algo , si estaba incomoda …

Chicos , si me siento mal o necesito algo os lo dire , ¿ Vale ? , que al paso que vamos empezare a cobrar cinco dolares cada vez que me lo pregunteis . – Sonrei y todos rieron .

Al entrar en la habitación respire profundamente .

- Echaba de menos el cuarto .-

Edward me abrazo por la cintura , apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro bueno , oliendo mi cuello .

Jamas me vuelvas a hacer algo asi , jamas …- Y enterro su cabeza en mi omoplato , lo sentia moverse , estaba llorando de nuevo .

Dios , como me partia el alma verlo asi , me recordaba a lo acontecido hace solo una semana . El pobre lo habia pasado tan mal . A mi me habria pasado lo mismo si hubiera sido al contrario .

Me volvi hacia él y lo bese . Por lo general es él quien me besa , pero esta vez queria tranquilizarlo y llevar yo la iniciativa … para variar .

Era tan lento , tan cuidadoso , explorabamos tan tranquilamente nuestras bocas … mi corazo se acerero con cada roce de su lengua con la mia , con cada pequeño mordisquito en su labio inferior , con cada susurro entre respiración y respiración . En el silencio de nuestro cuarto solo podian oirse la sincronizacion de nuestros labios , como si dos partes se hicieran una . Era nuestro destino , ya me quedaban muy pocas dudas . El me amaba , yo lo amaba … y sobre eso debiamos trabajar para volver a tener lo que se supone que deberiamos de haber tenido hace dos años .

No me habia dado cuenta de que estaba sentada en el sofa de la sala hasta que separamos al fin nuestros labios . Edward y yo nos mirabamos aturdidos , lo sabia por que me veia refrejada en sus increíbles ojos y veia su cara .

- Gauuu … - Fue lo unico que fue capaz de decirme .

- Si … - Fui menos original que él .

Bella , si hubieras muerto en ese accidente … Dios , no quiero ni pensarlo . No te vas a separar mas de mi , jamas . Me da igual que no me ames , de tu lado no me voy a ir , no puedo , no podria aguantar que te pasara algo parecido solo por salvarme la vida a mi . Yo te quiero maldita sea , estamos arreglando las cosas , se que puedo conseguir que me vuelvas a amar , no se si sera como antes … pero se que al menos por mi parte … mi corazon es tuyo , completamente tuyo . Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él , aceparlo , rompermelo en mil pedazos , quererme , hacerme sufrir … no me importara , por que sere feliz sabiendo que esta contigo , yo …-

Tuve que pellizcar el puente de su nariz para que no hablara tan rapido , se notaba que estaba de los nervios y debia tranquilizarlo , asi que si el se estaba sincerando conmigo , era justo que yo lo hiciera con él . Esto me ha enseñado a ver que la vida es demasiado corta como para seguir ignorando al amor de mi vida .

- - Edward , si hice lo que hice fue para salvarte , en aquel momento no lo vi claro , pero ahora que rememoro mis pensamientos de aquella tarde , de aquel instante , solo podia recordar a ese coche a punto de arrollarte , y solo fui capaz de decir : ÉL NO . – El me miraba con la boca abierta , decidí seguir - sobretodo lo demas tenia que ser él , en eso pense cuando ví que el coche te iba atropellar , no podia permitirlo , no quiero perderte .- Le acariciaba la cabeza , la cual estaba apoyada en mi hombro y le daba tiernos besos en la cabeza . - - Te quiero … te quiero … te quiero …- Susurraba mientras me besaba el cuello .

Y nos besamos , no como otras veces , si no con una ternura desconocida . No podiamos vivir el uno sin el otro . ¿ Sere capaz de arriesgarme después de lo que hice por él ? , ¿ Sere capaz de corresponderle de nuevo ? . No tuve que preguntarmelo mas , sus besos hacian desaparecer una por una mis dudas . Y entonces llego la pregunta …

- ¿ Quiere decir con eso que somos oficialmente Novios ? –

Me lo pregunto timidamente , escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello , temeroso de mi respuesta . Yo solo pude sonreir , creo que ya habiamos llorado mucho los dos no solo esta ultima semana , si no estos dos ultimos años .

Si , eso quiere decir que somos oficialmente novios .- Y le sonrei mientras que con mi mano buena acariciaba su cara . El acariciaba la mia , no podiamosparar de tocarnos , rozar con nuestos dedos los labios del otro mientras nos comezabamos a besar de nuevo .

No nos quedamos en el sofa como otras veces , esta vez fuimos a mi habitación , alli me encontre con una sopresa . Edward habia traido su cama de su habitación y la habia unido a la mia , parecia una cama de matrimonio .

- Alice y Kate compraron un colchos de matrimonio , es que no me sentia tranquilo de estar en mi habitación y tu durmiendo aquí sola con el brazo hecho polvo , y no queria alejarme de ti , y como tu cama es tan pequeña y siempre existe la posibilidad de que me des una patada y me eches pues decidí esto .-

Yo comence a reirme a carcajadas en limpio ante el recuerdo de cuando lo encontre en halloween haciendose el muerto a mi lado y el otro domingo cuando lo tire de la cama , realemente habia estad muy cruel con él desde que llego .

- Queria seducirte a la fuerza .- Me soprendio esa frase .- Queria que me amaras de nuevo , me sentia con ese derecho cuando llegue aquí hace menos de un mes . Y luego me di cuenta de que asi nunca volverias a mi si seguia siendo un imbecil . Asi que llame a mi madre y le pedi consejo materno . – Sonrei imagindome a Edward hablando con su madre , aunque me costaba imaginarmelo inseguro la verdad . – Y ella me dijo que debia sincerarme , nada de venganzas , nada de forzarte , solo ser yo mismo … y sincerarme . Y creo que me ha ido mucho mejor , ¿ No? .- Y sonrio .

- Desde luego que si , aunque debo admitir que era divertido agredirte XD .-

- Si , para ti seria no , por que a mi me dolia horrores cada una de tus agresiones . ¿ Cuando has aprendido a pegar asi ? .-

- Cuando llegue aquí hice con Alice y Kate un cursillo de defensa personal , da gracias a Dios de que no me diera por meterte en la cara tu tabique nasal .-Bromee ante la palidez repentina de su rostro al oir aquello . – pero bueno , ya todo eso queda atrás , solo quiero estar contigo , no separarme de ti jamas . – Me aceruqe mas a él .

Ni yo de ti , jamas de los jamases me separare de ti amor mio , el unico amor que he conicodo .-

Me tumbo en la cama y me besaba freneticamente , no teniamos suficiente de los dos , de nuestras lenguas degustandose con pasion , de nuestras manos ( bueno en mi caso solo una ) tocandose por todos lados .

Me beso todas y cada una de las cicatrices de la cara , las cuales casi habian desaparecido , bueno al menos las pequeñas , la grande aun estaba vendada , aunque con los calmantes no me dolia tanto .

Yo meti mi mano debajo de su camiseta para poder tocar su cuerpo perfecto , esculpido por los dioses . El subia la mano por mi falda y llegaba hasta el muslo , acariciando internamente , a punto de llegar a mi centro palpitante , pero sin rozarlo .

Entonces en un movimiento agil me quito la blusa que llevaba , quedandome en sujetador delante de su mirada . Aun llevaba el corse para las costillas , sabia que no llegariamos al final hasta que yo no estubiera repuesta del todo , pero no haciamos mal a nadie probando el colchon .

Asi que nos quedamos asi , el sin camiseta , yo sin camiseta y metiendonos mano , besandonos como si fuera la primera vez .

Esa noche Kate , Alice , Jasper y Garrett estuvieron en nuestra habitación , trajeron comida basura y guarradas alimentarias varias para celebrar mi regreso .

Pasamos toda la noche hablando y comiendo , y yo dando gracias a Dios que era viernes y podiamos hacerlo .

Para ninguno de ellos habra pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Edward y yo estuvieramos abrazados , el con la espalda apoyada en el sofa y yo contra el entre sus piernas , tambien de espaldas , con las manos entrelazadas y Edward dandome de vez en cuando un beso en la cabeza .

En aquel momento podia decir … que era muy feliz .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Siento de veras que sea tan cotro , pero estoy en la diálisis con mi abuela y me estoy partiendo la espalda con el sillon de la sala de espera de la clinica donde se la estan dando , y encima el portátil pesa un monton XD .

Espero que os guste aunque sea algo corto . Ya nos vamos acercando al final ^^


	11. cap 11 : Tu y yo

Hola holaaaaaaa :

Ante todo : Debo cambiar el saludo .

Segundo ante todo : El corrector sigue sin funcionarme -_- . Asi que perdonarme por las faltas de ortografia tan garrafales que debo tener . No me mateis por favor .

Bueno , después de este desvario decir que guauuu , ya tengo 95 reviews , increible . Ni en mis mas locos sueños crei que llegaria a esta cifra de comentarios , pero estoy muy emocionada , y honrada de que haya sido asi , lo cual quiere decir que la historia esta gustando .

Ya queda poco , por que no queria hacerla muy larga , desde un principio habia planeado alrededor de 12 capitulos de duración , aunque dependiendo del cap 12 podria durar uno o dos cap mas , ya que no sabia como reaccionarian los lectores con la misma .

Asi que por ello muchisimas gracias , por todo , no sabeis lo feliz que me habeis hecho , y lo que me anima vuestros comentarios ^^ .

Asi que si mas dilacion aquí os dejo con el capitulo 11 : Disfrutad .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 11 : Tu , yo y las estrellas .

Tres meses después …

- Isabella , ¿ Como sientes el brazo ? .- Me preguntó el medico después de haberme retirado la ultima pieza de la escayola que habia llevado en el brazo durante las ultimas doce semanas . Edward estaba a mi lado preguntandole un millon de cosas al medico sobre mi estado .

- Bueno .- Abri y cerre la mano varias veces . Notando una cierta molestia .- Entumecida . me molesta un poco aun , pero no me duele la verdad .-

- Bueno , eso es normal , aun tardaras en habituarte a estar sin la escayola unos dias , aunque imagino que debes de estar muy contenta por ver tu brazo al fin , ¿ No?.-Sonrio el Dr .

- No sabe usted cuanto .- Correspondi a su sonrisa .

Volvi a la consulta para que me recetara unas pastillas para el dolor en caso de que volviera . Nos despedimos de él y salimos a la fresca mañana veraniega de New Hampshine .

Estabamos ya de vacaciones en la facultad , yo después de ver las pocas opciones que tenia decidi quedarme en New Hampshire . Edward no me iba a dejar sola , asi que alquilamos a medias un pequeño piso para las vacaciones de verano .

Nuestra relacion iba viento en popa . Despues de haber aclarado nuestros sentimientos hablamos durante horas de los problemas que habiamos tenido , habiamos tomado alguna decision y sentado las bases para nuestra relación .

Y debo decir que ha sido un verdadero éxito hasta ahora .

Edward se mostraba solicito por mi bienestar , y yo por el suyo . Buscamos unos trabajos para llenar un poco nuestro tiempo y tener unos ingresos extras , ya que queriamos ir de viaje a Paris . Nuestros padres se ofrecieron a pagarnos el viaje , pero nosotros no queriamos , queriamos que fuera especial , y para que fuera especial queriamos pagarlo nosotros .

Asi que durante la segunda mitad de junio hasta mediados de julio estuvimos trabajo media jornada , yo en una tienda de papeleria y Edward en un gimnasio .

Una de las veces que salia de trabajar me acercaba para recojerlo al trabajo y marcharnos a casa observe desde la recepcion como una rubia supersiliconada le tirabas los tejos , lo cual hizo que me pusiera muy celosa … celos que se me pasaron al ver como Edward la rechazaba tajantemente .

Lo siento , pero tengo una novia que es mil veces mejor que usted … mas … natural …-

No pude evitar reirme ante el comentario , lo cual delató mi prsencia en la recepcion . Edward vino hasta a mi , abrazandome y besandome con extraordinaria sensualidad .

-Hola preciosidad .- Me susurro.

-Hola guapo , ¿ Listo para irte ? .- Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro .

-Si , tengo ganas de llegar a casa y ducharme , cenar y estar un rato contigo .-

Desde luego sabia como alegrarme el dia .

Paramos en un restaurante chino para llevarnos la cena , ya que esa noche teniamos un poco de pereza y no habia ganas de hacer la cena .

Al llegar a casa Edward rapidamente se fue a dar una ducha , yo prepare mi ropa para ser la siguiente en ducharme , cuando me llamo desde el baño .

- Bella , ¿ Podrias traerme un champú del pelo ? – Grito desde el baño .

- Voy .- Me dirigí al armarito donde guardabamos los utles de aseo del baño , alli estaba su champú .

Cuando entre todo era un mar de vapor y olor a su gel de baño , tan masculino , me envolvia …

Entonces note unas manos atrayendome hasta el interior de la ducha , y como el agua empezaba a mojarme la ropa .

Y al momento dos brazos que me aprisionaban el cuerpo … y unos labios que aprisionaban los mios en un beso feroz y cargado de erotismo .

Sin tiempo a reaccionar lamio mi labio inferior con su lengua , pidiendome acceso al interior de mi boca , acceso que no le fue denegado . Nuestras lenguas batallaban por domar a la otra mientras el agua continuaba haciendo estragos en mi escaso atuendo . El camisón comenzó a trasparentarse , dejando a la vista mi sujetador y mis braguitas color crema a juego .

Con cerelidad Edward se deshizo de mi camisón , dejandome en ropa interior delante de él , que estaba completamente desnudo . Y por el tamaño de su ereccion mas que dispuesto a no desaprovechar la oportunidad .

- Bella , Bella …- Gemia con ansia mientras me volvia a besar y se restregaba contra mi cuerpo . – No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces .-

- Edward , Edward . – No podia dejar de besarlo , bien sabia él que no podia alejarlo de mi . Ya no podia mas , no podia resistirme mas , aquel era el momento que tanto habia ansiado desde que nos hicimos novios.

El agua caliente me empapaba , me deshice del sujetador y Edward se quedo contemplandome .

- Eres tan hermosa , he esperado tanto por esto … tanto ….- Comenzo a besar mi cuello , mordiendo de vez en cuando el lobulo de la oreja mientras me acariciaba con tortuosa lentitud .

Me pego contra una de la paredes de la placa de ducha , mientras me besaba bajaba con su mano por mi cuerpo , tocando con los dedos la punta erguida de un pezon , el cual reacciono a su contacto , recibiendo por respuesta un gemido bestial de mis labios . Con la seguridad de que lo estaba haciendo bien siguió descendiendo hasta mi trasero , el cual agarro con esa mano , obligandome a acercarme a sus sexo , el cual se apretaba dolorosamente en mi estomago , frotandose conmigo .

- No sabes lo que me estas haciendo Bella .-Gemia en mi cuello , el cual abandono para seguir descendiendo hacia la cumbre rosada de uno de mis pechos , la cual empezo a lamer con lentitud , saboreando el pezon y mordisqueandolo . Yo no sabia ya donde estaba , solo era consiente de sus caricias , de las sensaciones que me trasmitia .

Y desdencio , estaba tan cerca de la zona que reclamaba por sus atenciones que no me podia aguantar , las puernas me temblaban mientras sujetaba su cabeza y lo guiaba hacia mi estomago . Lamiendo mi ombligo .

Gemia de una manera cada vez mas bestial , no era dueña de mis actos , solo podia entregarme a ese nuevo mundo que estaba explorando con él ,ese mundo en el que solo estabamos él , yo y las sensaciones que desperabamos en el otro .

Y llego a mis braguitas , las cuales retiro con cerelidad antes de que su boca se apoderada de esa parte de mi anatomia , e centro de mi placer , el sitio que suplicaba por sus caricias . Pero no fuerón sus caricias lo que encontró primero , fue su lengua la que empezó a saborear como el mas exquisito de los manjares aquella parte de mi anatomia .

Yo solo pude poner mis manos en su cabello , sujetando su cabeza mientras me mordia el labio para no gritar de placer alli mismo . Todo era tan nuevo y sensorial , tan fisico pero a la vez tan emocional … Solo sabia una cosa : Lo queria dentro de mi .

Edward Pov :

No habia palabras para describir esto , lo embriagante y seductor que era escucharla gemir por mis caricias . No habia probado manjar mas exquisito que el que habia entre su piernas . No podia parar de lamerlo , notando como se tensaba ante la atención de mi boca .

Yo mismo me estaba sintiendo asi , solo deseaba fundirme con ella , ser un solo ser .

No dejaria que se viniera , en lugar de eso subi de nuevo lentamente por su estomago , lamiendo cada zona , volviendo a sus pechos , los cual me deleite de probar otra vez , hasta que llegue a su boca , la cual poseí sin contemplaciones , aunque Bella no podia objeción ninguna .

Lo notaba , esta vez era la correcta , ella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella .

¿ Como habia podido no darme cuenta antes de cuan especial era ella para mi ?

Eramos completamente compatibles en todo , y no puedo imaginarme con otra persona lo que tengo con ella , sencillamente ella es el amor de mi vida … y la mantendria en ella para siempre .

- Edward … vayamos a la cama … yo … yo …- Gemia suplicante mientras la besaba en el cuello y acariciaba su sexo con la mano que tenia libre .

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi .- y cerre la llave del agua , la tome en mis brazos y nos fuimos a la cama de matrimonio .

Continue con lo que empece en la ducha , no podiamos parara de tocarnos . De besarnos , saboreando con exquisita lentitud la piel del otro .

Bella decidio llevar ella la iniciativa , colocansose encima de mi y repitiendo con la misma dolorosa lentitud a la que la habia sometido yo antes en la ducha .

Y chupaba mi miembro , el cual estaba ya mas que listo cual mastil de barco para entrar en ella . No podia mas , asi que la subí a mi altura y la hice girar en la cama , quedando yo de nuevo encima de ella .

Coji un condon que tenia en el cajon de la mesita de noche , hacia ya un mes que habia comprado una caja por si pasaba una cosa de estas . Lo coloque y la mire a los ojos :

Amor mio , necesito estar dentro de ti .-

Separe su piernas .

Bella pov :

Me separo las piernas , acaricio su miembro contra mi palpitante centro , yo solo podoa gemir de frustración .

Por favor … por favor … .- Movia mis caderas instintivamente hacia su masculinidad .

Se veia que Edward no podia mas tambien , y con un movimiento rapido entró en mi .

Me quede sin aire , sentí un poco de dolor . nada en comparación a todo el dolor que habia sentido con el accidente , este era mas un dolor plancentero , señal de que Edward habia recibido el regalo de mi inocencia , que era el primero en hacerme el amor , y era feliz por aquello .

Nos moviamos al unisolo , al ritmo que las embestidas de Edward me dictaban . Enrolle mis piernas a su trasero , asi lo podia sentir mas dentro de mi .

Jamas de los jamases , ni en mis mejores sueños de adolescente , en aquellos en los que solo era bella Swan , la cerebrito , hubiera imaginado unión tal entre dos personas , y si esa persona era Edward pues ya ni palabras . El era el que estaba esperando y jamas lo dejaria marcharse .

Apoyo su frente contra la mia , mirandome a los ojos mientras seguia con aquella fricción que tanto placer nos estaba proporcionando .

- Te quiero tanto , quiero tenerte asi para siempre .- Me besaba mientras pronunciaba la frase por la que habia estado esperando mi corazón durante tanto tiempo .

- Yo tambien te quiero .- Lagrimas de felicidad brotaban de mis ojos .- Me haces tan feliz amor mio , no te vayas nunca .-

- Jamas … nunca … tu eres mia como yo soy tuyo , nos pertenecemos . Este momento es el correcto .-

Y comenzó a embestirme mas rapido .

Yo no sabia ni donde me hallaba , solo sabia que ibamos al cielo , a nuestro cielo personal , donde nada ni nadie los molestaria , donde solo podiamos llegar si estabamos juntos .

Y vaya si llegamos .

Sencillamente sumblime , nuestos cuerpos se unierón mas … gritamos de placer al mismo tiempo mientras nos veniamos … tocando las estrellas por primera vez .

Edward cayó encima mia mientras yo lo abrazaba , sentirlo cerca mientras estaba sudado era estupendo .

Habiamos compartido un momento magico de nuestras vidas , no podia ser mas feliz en aquellos momentos . Todo , por primera vez en tres años , estaba en su sitio .

Edward estaba acariciando mi espalda .

Nos habiamos tumbado y mirabamos el firmamento desde el gran ventanal que habia en el dormitorio . Era una preciosa noche estrellada , no haia luna , pero eso no importaba . Estabamos en silencio mirando el cielo , nuestros cuerpos entrelazados cubiertos por una ligera sabana .

- ¿ Como te encuentras ? – Preguntó Edward .

- Pues un poco dolorida , aunque es normal cuando entregas tu virginidad .- Sonreí – Pero muy feliz . ¿ Y tu ? .-

- Completo , me siento tan bien … tan tranquilo y tan feliz de estar asi contigo . –

Lo sonreí , desde luego sabia que sentia eso , yo tambien lo experimentaba . – No hay dudas … no hay dolor , solo estamos tu y yo en nuestra burbuja personal , flotando en nuestro cielo estrellado , el cual se que visitaremos mas veces .- Sonrio picadamente .

Y entonces noté como se excitaba de nuevo .

Y que razón tenia , esa noche tocamos 4 veces mas nuestro cielo personal .


	12. Cap 12: El destino se forja con

Bueno Buenooo , Aquí vengo con el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia ^^ .

No me cansare de dar las gracias a todas y todos los que habeis molestado en gastar un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer las ideas de una principiante en esto de escribir fics , pero me han encantado todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios . Y gracias a ellos me animare a escribir una nueva idea que me llega rondando desde hace unos dias la cabeza , ya llevo tres pag escritas , ya que me cuesta muchisimo desarrollar las ideas , pero creo que con el tiempo lo conseguire y conseguire que las historias me queden mas coherentes y con mas sentido ^^ .

Bueno , pero mientras a centrarme en el final de esta ^^ .

Disfrutad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Capitulo 12 : El destino se forja con nuestros sueños .**_

_**Bella Pov :**_

…. Cinco años después ….

¡¡¡¡¡ Voy a matarte !!!!! .- Gritaba entre contracción y contracción .- Ay Dios mio que dolor .-

Me habia caido veces , me habian atropellado , me habia roto algun que otro hueso … pero aquellos dolores eran caricias comparados con el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora .

Todas las mujeres suelen decir que dar a luz es la experiencia mas hermosa que ninguna mujer podra imaginar jamas , eso de que traes otra vida a este mundo y que esa personita es mitad tu y mitad de la persona que amas … y se que mas adelante sere capaz de verlo asi …

… pero ahora soy incapaz …

Edward y yo nos casamos hace ya dos años , un mes después de graduarnos .

Yo trabajaba como experta en falsificaciones en una casa de subastas y Edward era medico especialista en medicina deportiva . En ese interesante trabajo conocio a una pareja que ahora es amiga nuestra . Sus nombres son Emmett y Rosalie .

Rosalie es modelo de alta costura y Emmett jugador de béisbol , los conoci en un partido que fuimos a ver la semana después de casarnos y desde entonces son dos mas en la pandilla .

Garrett y Kate se habian mudado a Escocia , Garrett tenia familia alli y tenia ganas de asentarse un tiempo en su tierra , Kate no dudo en acompañarlo y pronto iriamos de visita a las tierras escocesas para su boda .

Por otro lado Alice y Jasper estaba a caballo entre New Hampshine y Nueva York por el trabajo de asesora de imagen de Alice . Jasper era un reconocido compositor y podia trabajar donde quisiera … aunque de vez en cuando tenian que viajar para hacer las grabaciones de los temas en estudio . Alguna que otra vez Jasper le pide ayuda a Edward para componer .

La vida no podia ir mejor .

Pero claro , ahora ando aquí , en esta sala de partos aferrada a la mano de Eward como si de eso dependiera mi vida . A mi lado antes habia una enfermera , pero le agarre tan fuerte de la mano que le rompi un dedo -_- .

- Muy bien Bella , este es el ultimo empujon … ¡¡ Empuja !! – Me indico Carlisle .

- Vamos cariño , lo estas haciendo muy bien , respira como nos enseñaron en las clases de preparación al parto. – Ver a mi lado a Edward respirando como nos enseñaron arranco de mi dolorido cuerpo una carcajada .

Y empuje , empuje como si mi vida dependiera de ello .

Y entonces se oyo en toda la sala , aquel magico llanto … una nueva vida habia llegado a este mundo .

Edward se fue hasta donde estaba su padre , yo no veia nada por que estaba tapada con una sabana , y entonces lo oí de nuevo , aquel llanto que llenaba mis oidos y mi corazon .

Felicidades , es una niña .-

Y llore , llore de felicidad .

No solia de emocion muy amenudo . El dia de mi boda , cuando Edward y yo intercambiamos los votos delante de todos nuestros seres queridos . El dia que descubri que estaba embarazada , ya que creia que lo que tenia era una gripe estomacal que me habia contagiado mi marido. La primera vez que vi al bebe en una ecografia …

Momentos magicos de mi vida .

Y ahora estaba aquel …

Todas las madres decimos que nuestros hijos son los mas bonitos del mundo , y he descubierto que es verdad , por que jamas habia visto un bebe tan bonito como el mio . Se notaba la mano de obra de Edward y mia ^^ .

- Es tan pequeñita …- dijo con emocion mi marido , luego me miro y me beso .- Gracias amor mio , jamas podre agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que me has dado , el ser el hombre mas feliz en todo el mundo . – estaba muy emocionado , lo cual provocaba que yo estuviera mas emocionada aun .

-De nada , es trabajo de los dos .- sonrei mientras una lagrima caia por mi mejilla .

Despues de atenderme me trasladaron a una habitación privada , me quede dormida al poco de que mi cabeza tomara contacto con las fragantes sabanas y la comodisima almohada .

Estuve como unas cuarto horas descansando , realmente estaba agotada después de todo el esfuerzo realizado, al girar la cabeza ví a Edward mirando fijamente la pequeña cuna que tenia al lado derecho de mi cama , se le veia emocionado , incapaz de creer que esa preciosidad de bebe fuera nuestro .

- Hola papa .- le susurre medio adormilada .

- Hola mama .- Me susurro a su vez mientras se agachaba y me besaba .

- ¿ Como esta nuestra niña ? –

- Tranquila , como su mama . Los medicos dicen que es perfecta . Ha pesado tres kilos doscientos gramos y mide 40 cm. Tiene mi pelo y mi boca , pero los ojos y el resto de su preciosa carita es tuya .- sonrio . Se sento en un sillon que habia al lado .- Mientras la veia me ha hecho recordar el largo camino que hemos recorrido hasta este momento .-

- ¿ Ah si ? – Le pregunte con interes .

- Pues si , estuve recordandolo todo . Desde que eramos pequeños , cuando empezamos a ser amigos . La amarga epoca que debio ser para ti el instituto pero lo distinto que lo veia yo desde mi lado …-

- La elite y los cerebritos ehhh…- Le interrumpi con una sonrisa .

- Si , esa estupida sociedad que se crean en los institutos . Me hizo pensar en mis errores de entonces . Enque si yo hubiera sido mas valiente y hubiera admitido ante todos que tu eras mi amiga y de que estaba muy orgulloso de serlo las cosas habrian sido distintas . –

- ¿Distintas en que sentido ? – Pregunte con un interes creciente .

- Distintas en que me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes , hubieramos sido novios antes y no habria cometido los errores que cometi .-

Lo interrumpi .

- Pues yo estoy feliz de que todo pasase asi sabes ^^ .-

Me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loca , iba a abrir la boca para volver a justificarse , pero lo silencie con un dedo en sus labios .

Somos lo que somos Edward por los errores o aciertos que cometemos en nuestra vida . Eso es lo que nos forma como seres humanos y nos sirve para trasmitirselo a la siguiente generacion . Yo estoy feliz de que hayamos cometido esos errores , por que eso es lo que nos ha hecho ser mejores personas … y de seguro que nos servira para guiar a nuestra hija en el futuro . ¿ Te has parado a pensarlo desde esa pespectiva ? –

Me miro con la boca abierta ..

Yo aprendi a abrir mi corazon de nuevo , tu aprendiste a expresar mejor tus sentimientos . Trabajamos con eso y hicimos que lo nuestro siguiera adelante y creciendo … y asi conseguimos casarnos … y ahora ser padres . Yo no me arrepiento de cada paso que he dado en el camino , tanto yo sola como contigo .-

Ni yo tampoco amor mio , me haces ver lo mejor de cada cosa .-

Y me beso con pasion . Hacia tanto que no lo sentia tan cerca sin la incomodidad de un vientre hinchado .

EEHHHH EEHHHH Edward , aquí no que hay una menor presenteeee .- Grito Emmett entrando en la habitación acompañado de Rose , Alice , Kate , Jasper y Garrett .

En aquel momento volvimos nuestras cabezas hacia la pequeña cuna … para ver a nuestra hija con sus preciosos ojitos abiertos sonriendonos .

Ewdard a saco de la cuna y me la dio a mi , acunandola en mis brazos y dandole el pecho por primera vez . Me sentia tan plena en aquellos momentos . Deseaba no despertar jamas de este sueño . En este sueño en el que todos los que amo son felices .

Y dime Bella , ¿ Que nombre has escojido para esta preciosidad ? .- Pregunto Alice .

Yo mire a la niña , y después a Edward .

Se llamara Renesmee Carlie , en honor de la madre de Edward y mi madre y a padre de Edward y mio .- Sonrei .

Pues yo para abreviar la llamare Nessie .- Dijo Garrett .- En honor a uno de los iconos mas queridos de escocia , nuestro querido mounstruo del lago Ness.-

Realmente no me hacia mucha gracia de que a mi hija le pusieran de abreviatura el nombre de un mounstruo marino , pero en aquel momento me sentia tan feliz que me daba igual … aunque lo mismo era el efecto de la epidural . ¿ Quien sabe ? .

Aquella tarde se oyeron muchas risas y felicidad en aquella pequeña habitación de hospital .

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Edward Pov :

- BUAAAAAAA … BUAAAAAAAHHH…- Oi a mi pequeña llorar por el altavoz .

Bella se estaba levantando en aquel momento , pero la detuve .

- Voy yo cielo , descansa .- le di un beso en la frente y se volvio a recostar en nuestra cama .

Habia pasado un mes desde que volvimos del hospital hacia nuestra casa en Beacon Hill . Nuestra pequeña creia a pasos agigantados , pero aun no era capaz de dormir una noche completa .

Fui a la habitación de mi pequeña Nessie … ups se me quedo grabado el sobrenombre con el que Garrett la bautizo en su dia .

La pequeña estaba inquieta en su cuna , pero se quedo en silencio mientras la tomaba en mis brazo de manera delicada .

No podia acostumbrarme a verme a mi mismo como padre .. no opr que no me gustara , adoraba ser padre . Pero cuando te refieres a padre siempre te viene a la cabeza tu propio padre . Y piensas que él habia hecho lo mismo por ti cuando aun eras pequeño … y que ahora ella yo el padre , y hacia exactamente lo mismo en aquel momento .

Nessie estaba un poco inquieta aun , tras comprobar que no habia mojado los pañales ni que tuviera hambre . Asi que mi cabecita estaba pensando en cosas que pudieran calmarla . Recordando uno de los capitulos del libro que Bella y yo , literalmente , memorizamos durante los meses de embarazdo de ella : Que esperar cuando estas esperando .

Recordé que a los bebes les tranquilizaba la musica . Asi que ni corto ni perezoso fui hasta el salon con mi niña en brazos , encendi el estereo y puse una cancion del Cd de Jasper ( NdA : poner Kiss de Rain de Yiruma ) .

La musica empezo a fluir delicadamente por los altavoces del estereo , envolviendonos a mi y a Nessie en las suaves notas que el piano nos estaba regalando en aquellos momentos , coloque la cabeza de mi pequeña en mi pecho y me mecia con ella , creando un movimiento tranquilizador para ella . Yo olia su Champu y besaba sus rizos de color bronce , tan parecidos a mi rebelde cabellera , y asi continuamos por un rato .

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella Pov :

Escuche la suave melodia y no pude evitar levantarme de la cama . Me puse mis zapatillas y fui en direccion al salón .

Y alli presecie la escena que una vez mas hizo que Edward me robara el corazón .

Estaba meciendo con cuidado a nuestra niña , su pequeña cabeza colocada en su pecho mientras Edward aspiraba el aroma tan particular de nuestra niña, le encantaba ese olor .

Sin poder evitarlo me acerque hacia las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida .

Edward levanto la cabeza y me sonrio .

- Perdon , sentimos haberte despertado , pero estaba inquieta y me la he traido a bailar , ya sabes que eso la relaja .- Me explico como todo un experto .

Yo asenti , y le acaricie la cabecita de nuestra Nessie , la cual abrio un poco sus ojos y me sonrio .

Edward me abrazo a su varonil pecho , haciendo que me moviera al mismo compas que él marcaba con la suave melodia . Yo recoste la cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Nessie .

Me sentia tan plena , en los brazos de Edward mientras este sujetaba al fruto de nuestro amor . La vida no podia darme mas .

Todos los sufrimientos pasados , todas las humillaciones que vivi en el instituto , todo el dolor que senti cuando crei que Edward se arrepentia de haberme tocado la primera vez , cuando lo saque a patadas de mi vida marchandome a miles de km de él , como nos volvimos a encontrar dos años después . Sus infructuosos intentos de seduccion con sus consiguientes agresiones por mi parte …

No pude evitar reirme …

- ¿ De que te ries ? .- Pregunto Edward .

- Recordando tus intentos de seduccion , semental mio XD .-

- Seria gracioso para ti , para mi no lo era. Menos mal que sobrevivieron algunos para poder crearte pequeña mia .- Beso la frente de Nessie , la cual ya se habia quedado dormida .

- ¿ Quieres que te de unos mimitos para que asi puedas superar el trauma ? – Le insinue teatralmente .

- Uuummmm …- Llegamos al cuarto de Nessie y acostamos a la niña en su cuna .- Si , necesito terapea .-

-¿Y que clase de terapia necesitaria usted en concreto , Dr Cullen ? .- Me abrace a su cuello mientras el depositaba pequeños besos en mi cuello .

Me tumbo en la cama , sin dejar de sonreirme , y acercandose lentamente me susurro .

- Que me ames tanto como vivamos .- Y me beso con pasion . Y me susurro su frase fav de la carta de la amada inmortal .- Siempre tuyo , siempre mia … siempre nuestros . – Y continuo con su labor .

Mientras haciamos el amor en nuestra cama , con nuestra pequeña durmiendo en la habitación de al lado no podia parar de pensar en una frse que oi hace mucho tiempo . No recuerdo donde , o si la habia leido en algun sitio. Realmente no lo se .

Solo se que su significado es tan cierto como la vida misma .

El destino se Forja con nuestros sueños

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Fin ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno , y aquí esta el final de esta pequeña historia .

Estoy muy contenta de haber sido capaz de atreverme a publicarla y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo , con sus fallos y sus aciertos .

Para el final pense en la escena de una pelicula me gusto muchisimo cuando la vi , se llama Nueve meses , espero ques e animen y la vean , por que la escena final es preciosa y deseaba plasmar a Bella , Edward y Nessie en esa pose , con la musica de piano sonando de fondo , como una familia .

Y bueno , las invito en los proximos dias a Leer mi proxima locura literaria , la aun no le he encontrado un titulo convincente , pero ya les voy adelantando el summary , asi van abriendo boca :

Poco podia creer Bella Swan que su jefe Edward Cullen no la dejara despedirse de su trabajo como ama de llaves del empresario. Pero Bella no podia soportar estar cerca de su jefe y no ser capaz de declararle sus sentimientos . Lo amaba , pero no queria ser una mas de sus conquistas , una de tantas que ella misma habia atendido mientras le servian de entretenimiento a su jefe . Pero ya se habia hartado de ello , tenia dignidad y queria empezar de nuevo … pero estaba claro que Edward no dejaria escapar a la mejor ama de llaves que habia tenido nunca . ¿ Hasta donde llegara para mantenerla a su lado ? –

El rating de la historia volvera a ser M , asi que espero que comenteis y que os guste tanto como esta ^^ .

Asi que nos leemos ^^, hasta pronto .

Cindel23 ^v^


End file.
